


the jedi rise again.

by hanorganaas



Series: the legendary heroine [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Luke and Leia Switched, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Leia Organa, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Jedi Leia Organa, M/M, Romance, the legendary heroine verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Three months after the Birth of her son Ben, Leia Skywalker Solo is thrust back into battle when the Empire puts a bounty on both Ben and her husband Han hoping to use them as leverage against the Legendary Heroine. Leia knows as long as her father is alive, her son is in danger of falling towards the dark. She hopes by defeating her father she will keep her family safe and bring balance to the galaxy once and for all. [ A Retelling of Return of The Jedi with Leia as the Chosen One ]





	1. back into the fray

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fucking shit, we are here at the Third Legendary Heroine Verse Fic. The last fic [for now cause there will be more in this series], we see Ben Solo before he turns into a shithead and we are joined by the badass Rey, Finn, and Jaina. So strap in cause the ride is just beginning.
> 
> Before I start, I have dedicated this series in memory of Carrie Fisher, but I would like to dedicate this specific story to my beloved Nanny who passed away this summer. If there is anyone who taught me to be a true Legendary Heroine it is her!
> 
> Special thanks for Tegan for Betaing
> 
> Before you read....
> 
> Warnings for this Installment of this series: There will be graphic descriptions of Violence, Sexual content [for my ace friends], and death, this fic is gonna have the highest damn body count in the series so read with caution.
> 
> No without further delay I bring you **The Jedi Rise Again**

**_33 ABY_**

On a deserted desert planet, in the outer rim of the galaxy a woman no older than nineteen walked the endless sea of sand. She had spent her whole day jumping into abandoned ships, finding scrap metal and receiving barely anyway portions for it. She felt cheated as if her hard work was for nothing.

But she had one thing that made her feel empowered. She walked into her home and did her usual routine. Make her dinner, scratch another day into the wall and head outside. It sounded boring, but there was something that got her through it.

She picked a flat object off the table. A data pad she found lying around a ship she fixed herself. The forgotten object became her access to the world so she wasn’t cut off here, on this lonely planet, waiting. The holonet taught her things, history, life hacks to surviving the desert climate, but what she loved most of all was learning about Leia, the Legendary Heroine, as they called her.

There had been a mystery surrounding her since her disappearance, many questions left unanswered, but in addition to her skills as a Jedi, she recorded a series of holovideos about her story which has been said to inspire women and young girls all over the galaxy.

It certainly inspired the young woman in the desert. Every night, just like now after she finished dinner she would walk outside and sit in front of her home, with her dinner and hear the next part of Leia’s tale. She was nearing the end of the Legendary Heroine’s most famous one _“One Morning I Woke Up a Jedi”_ which chronicled the first years of Leia as a Jedi including her marriage to the handsome Han Solo, the birth of her son Ben, and her struggles to come to grips that Darth Vader was her father . She liked it because somehow, the young woman felt a connection to the Legendary Heroine.

Like the Legendary Heroine she felt scared and nervous. Like the Legendary Heroine she had her days where she would have to fight every bone in her body to keep going, and like the Legendary Heroine, she was an orphan, and longed for her family to come home. 

Settling down, the young woman sat in the sand with a data pad on her lap and food at her side. She waited for a minute to get comfortable before turning on the button and there in front of her the holo projection of Leia came to life.

 _Well if you sat through listening to me rant about my life so far, congratulations, you made it to the last part of the story._ The projection said. The young woman sat through this story many times, she always got sad at the end of the video knowing the story was over, but always perked up knowing she could hear this again and again and watch more videos of the Legendary Heroine’s adventures against the Dark Side of the Force. _I know….tragic. But I assure you this last part is going to keep you on your toes. There is danger, identity crises, romance and I mean hot...romance. So strap on in and enjoy the rest of the ride. Our story begins three months after our little bandit was born on the sandy planet of Tatooine……_

The young woman took a bite into her meal….this story was going to be good. 

**_3 ABY_ **

“Here you go Honey,” Aunt Beru chimed as she settled a tray with a purplish looking drink, on a flat rock, “when you finish feeding Ben and come down from there, I made you a mix of Bantha Blood and Blue Milk. It's supposed to help the pain when Children get….a little aggressive during eating.”

Leia looked down at her aunt and smiled. From the moment Ben was born Aunt Beru assumed the position of Grandma to Ben as she and her Uncle Owen never had children of her own. Leia didn’t seem to mind that after all, she raised her….and Ben needed at least one stable grandparent….

“Thanks Aunt Beru,” Leia responded.

Her aunt smiled and walked into the house. She sighed and looked forward into the horizon for a moment only to have her attention pulled away when she felt a tight tug of her breast. She looked down and see her son suckiling on her nipple, his tiny hands tapping on the exposed skin. 

She sighed deeply as she started stroking her son’s head, occasionally messing up his head of dark hair. Three months and she was finally getting a hang of this motherhood thing, something she doubted she would excel at in the beginning. She knew what calmed him, what he loved, what made him fussy. The precious care that it took to nurture this beautiful child. Most of all, she was willing to lay down her life to protect him. 

Besides, Han, her beautiful sweet scoundrel, Ben was the most precious thing in her life. He symbolized the strength of their union. They each put a piece of themselves inside this beautiful child to create life, a manifestation of how powerful they could be when they worked together. Which was why…

Her stream of thought was interrupted when Leia felt herself tilt a little from her floating position. Realizing she was losing her balance she concentrated and tilted herself back up straight. The near fall did not affect Ben. The babe seemed to be determined to get the nutrition he needed from his mother for his own satisfaction. She shook her head. Definitely like his father, the galaxy could be on the brink of collapse and as long as he was satisfied nothing else mattered.

But Leia knew what it meant when she was thrown off balance. She always was when one mere thought had come to her mind, when she would think about her other life. Her other life. The destiny that was placed upon her…..the destiny that she was going to bring balance to the force.

Before she was Pregnant that was all she thought about. She wanted to make the galaxy safe so she could live out the rest of her life happy with her husband Han, with children of their own. The drive became even stronger after their brief impromptu honeymoon on Corellia. She was hoping after the war they would settle down there on a home by the beach. 

Leia was on that path. She managed to find her way back to Yoda, this time dividing her time training with him, and helping Luke and Mara in the Rebellion since the Empire was hitting them with everything they got as vengeance for defeating them in the Battle of Bespin. The creature was annoyed of the constant back and forth but impressed she kept her word. But when she came back with news she was Pregnant and that she was keeping the baby, Yoda refused to train her, telling her that he would not be responsible for anything happening to her unborn child, telling her to come back when she wasn’t ‘distracted by motherhood’.

Leia was stubborn, and still determined to beat Darth Vader for what he did to Han, her mother and her friends. She also needed a distraction from her worries about being a mother, and what the baby would be like. She went back to training with Mara despite her Pregnancy. The training was lighter than usual because of the life that was growing inside her, but Leia became more skilled. She even built her very own lightsaber, strong stable and a purple blade for no other reason other than she liked the color. 

But when Ben was born everything changed. Leia focused less on her destiny and more on her son, not just her Han. With their broken childhoods they wanted Ben to have the happiest childhood a youngling can experience. Han wanted to give Ben the love he was deprived of as a child, while Leia wanted to be the parent her father couldn’t. Despite this, the war couldn’t wait. They knew they had a life to go back to.

But they feared that something would happen to them, and what would become of Ben if it did.

Conveniently the rebellion settled on Tatooine right after Han and Leia decided that where she grew up would be the place Ben would breathe his first breath. It was easy for them to sit in on meetings, but they always sat out on missions, putting Ben at first priority. 

Yet, they were deep in this war and knew if they wanted to make a life better for their son and knew as long as the Empire reigned, they knew what they had to do.

For the past couple of weeks, both started slowly making their way back into the fight. Han started doing smaller missions, he was on one currently recruiting people from Mos Eisley into the war. They were mostly recon missions to get illegal supplies off the Black Market. Leia did her part by training with Mara and practicing what Yoda had taught her. Sometimes multitasking taking care of Ben, while doing her own personal training like she was at that very moment.

Leia was not as skilled enough as she could have been had Yoda still trained with her. But the question was did she have the strength to leave her son behind when all this danger lurked in the shadows. 

Ben squealed a bit, his dark eyes meeting hers. Leia looked upon her son with a smile. He was starting to be more social. Smirking, with the charming smile he inherited from Han when he was happy. Babbling more as if he was having a conversation. He even started started playing with Poe when Kes came over for dinner, though it was more Poe holding out toys for Ben and the babe snatching them and happily squealing. Ben charmed everyone, just like his father, and Leia already foresaw him winning over many hearts. 

Slowly Leia began to use the force to lower herself to the ground.

“You full little one?” Leia cooed as she pulled up her shirt. Ben let out a tiny squeak, “you definitely ate well, now it’s your favorite time...play time.” Another squeal….this time louder as Leia landed on, “Well, Auntie Q’ira and Uncle Lando just brought you a bunch of new toys, so you’ll be entertained for hours.”

Leia turned to walk into the house when she saw something at the corner of her eye. It was a man running as fast as he could. She narrowed her eyes to see who the stranger was. She took a sharp breath when she realized it was…

“CASSIAN!” She gasped.

She unconsciously felt herself snuggling Ben closer to her body. _Han. Luke._ They had gone a mission with Cassian into Mos Eisley to buy more Medical Supplies from a Black Market Dealer. Something had gone terribly wrong and she didn’t need the force to see it. 

The Co-Leader of the Rogue One Squadron stopped dead in his tracks.

“Leia, I am so sorry,” Cassian rasped, “The mission, it went south….Han and Luke have been captured….”

Leia looked down at her son, despite the obvious distress in her face Ben was still looking up at her with a smile. She had been looking for that push, that incentive to face her fears and go back out there and fight. She couldn't risk Ben growing up without a father; and she would never forgive herself if something happened to Han and Luke, and she hadn't acted to stop it.

Leia wanted back into the war, rescuing her friends would be the first test to see if she was ready.

* * *

“As you know Han, Luke and I went to go get some medical supplies off the Black Market,” Cassian explained, Leia kept an ear open as she got herself dressed. It had been a while since she got into her _battle clothing,_ as she called it. For the past couple of months she had been lighter, breezier clothing, more for a Tatooinean woman who would stay at home and raise the children. It wasn’t practical to fight what bastard who had the gall to touch her husband. Leia thought changing from what she was used to, to something more suitable for her needs would be odd for her, but the truth was it was kind of thrilling to be back in tighter clothing that was more suitable for the situation, “Everything was going well but then we were ambushed.” 

“Empire?” Leia asked as she put her fingerless gloves on. Her favorite accessory to her battle attire. They added a bit of flare to her style while also being useful to keeping her grip tight on her lightsaber. 

“No I’ve seen those men before….during a mission before Rogue One was formed,” Cassian swallowed, as Leia pulled a long wooden chest off the shelf, “those were Jabba the Hutt’s men.”

Jabba?! Neither she or her husband had been in contact with him in a long time. In fact, while the Hutt did send a gift after hers and Han’s official wedding, she had not seen him since. Last time Leia checked, she was on good standing with the creature that had betrothed her and Han in the first place. Thanks to Obi-Wan, Han was not in debt with his old boss and Leia’s family had no more obligations to him.

Leia wondered what had changed. Was there more money that Han owed him that Leia didn’t tell him about? No he would never lie to her like that, and they told each other everything. Was Jabba pissed that Han and Leia were happy when Leia was thrown into this marriage to punish her uncle? Maybe, she wouldn’t put it beyond him to get angry his plan backfired especially with all the power he had.

But whatever reason he put his slimy hands on her husband (and as and added bonus, Luke - who was like her brother - as well.), the slug was fucking _dead._

“It will be easy to find where they are then,” Leia stated, she opened the wooden chest and smiled. There it was, her new lightsaber. The lightsaber she made from scratch, her greatest creation - besides Ben, of course. She had input how it was created, the design, the platting, the purple blade. It was uniquely catered to her and her personality, “I’ve been there before and I am pretty sure he has not left that spot.”

She placed the lightsaber in the special spot in her utility belt built to hold the handle and gazed into the mirror for a moment. She had to admit. She missed this. She missed having these moments where she would just be empowered just by the sight of her ready to fight. It would sometimes be the one thing that would raise her confidence when she thought she wasn’t capable of completing a mission or a task, or just made her feel proud over how far she came. 

Leia did one last scan of her outfit and her supplies. Sleeveless top, check, gloves check, flexible battle pants, check, utility belt check, combat boots, check, the blaster Han gave her check, and finally her lightsaber she knew she would destroy Jabba with….check. She was ready to go.

Leia walked out of the closet and was greeted with the sight of Cassian bouncing Ben in his arms. The young babe looked up at his “friend” with an amused grin on his face. The seasoned Rebel Colonel, who was skilled in almost anything he had set his mind to bounced the child in his arms, with a confused and slightly nervous expression, murmuring ‘please like this, please like this’. Leia snorted. She had to admit. She needed a laugh amongst the chaos. 

“Thank you Cassian,” Leia said as she gently took Ben from her friend’s arms. The young babe suddenly frowned. She wondered if Ben suddenly sensed something frightening was going on. She began to stroke her son’s forehead in a way to calm him, “It looks like you have a natural skill of being a father.”

“Well I would hope so,” Cassian responded, "Considering Jyn is pregnant... hopefully things will go well, since she won't rest."

“Oh that is wonderful,” Leia responded. She briefly smiled at Cassian before looking down at her son. “We will celebrate once we get this mess solved.” She walked into the kitchen with Cassian following behind her. “Aunt Beru! Cassian and I are leaving for the Rebel base, obviously I trust you to take care of Ben.” 

Aunt Beru, who seemed in the middle of making dinner, made her way towards the group. “I pumped some milk for him for dinner and pumped some extra in case I don’t get home for a couple of days. Ben is usually a good sleeper but if he is hard to put to bed, Han recorded himself singing his lullaby that helps Ben sleep. Make sure he doesn’t stay up past his bedtime or else he gets extra fussy.”

“I hope Han is going to be okay,” Aunt Beru said in concern, it made Leia glad she had no idea how many times Han got into trouble, it would have sent her to an early grave. 

“Oh, he is going to be fine,” Leia quipped, “Other than his breathing problems, Han made it out of being frozen in Carbonite in one piece.” _If he can survive that, he can survive anything, I have faith._ She mentally added before settling her eyes on Ben, rocking him back and forth in her arms, “My sweet little Benny, don’t you worry, your father is strong as am I. We will be home for you before you know it.” 

Leia bent forward and kissed her son on the forehead and carefully, handed him over to Aunt Beru. When she looked up, her aunt kissed her on the cheek.

“Stay safe my dear niece,” She said.

“Don’t worry,” Leia responded, “If anyone is in danger, it’s Jabba.”

* * *

There were three things that amazed Leia about the new rebel base on Tatooine. One it was Biggs’ parents moisture farm, two she managed to convince her parents to house her rebel friends, and three, the property was big enough to house the rebellion. Above all, they managed to go unnoticed for as long as they did, until now. There was definitely going to be a lot of noise involved once they saved Han and Luke, and they would have to move once again.

Leia sighed at that thought, she would be have to make a big decision within the next couple of days on what to do about that and what was best for Ben. But now was not the time to think about it. Her focus was her gain plan on how she was going to save her friends.

The moment she pulled her speeder into the base and parked it she was bombarded her typical group of comrades surrounded them. 

“Well look who decided get out of the sonic rocking chair,” Biggs chimed as she opened the door to Leia’s side of the speeder. The moment Leia came out she received a big hug from her old friend, “Is it a permanent thing or a temporary thing?” 

“Well, I left Ben with Aunt Beru,” Leia answered patting her friend on the back, “So we’ll see how that goes once we rescue my husband and Luke.”

“We’re going to need someone to fill my position when I go on maternity leave in eight months,” Jyn added as she grabbed Cassian by the waist and pulled him close. He already looked annoyed that Jyn wasn’t going to rest at the last minute in terms of her pregnancy. “By the way, thanks for bringing my fiancee home in one piece since he is a bigger trouble magnet then he claims I am.” 

“No one attracts more trouble than you Jyn Erso,” Cassian grumbled as Jyn kissed him on the cheek.

“Well it’s no problem,” Leia said, “Congratulations on your news by the way.” 

Jyn opened her mouth to thank her but a sad Wookie growl interrupted her. Leia turned to see Han’s faithful Wookiee companion looking worried and somber. If there was someone who was just as equally concerned as Leia when Han was in trouble, it was him. Feeling empathetic on his plight she walked over and hugged him.

“Oh Chewie,” Leia sighed as the wookie returned her embrace by wrapping his arms around her. She also was kind of glad, she did have some anxiety about the state Han may be in when she eventually came to rescue him, “Don’t worry I am going to get Han back, I always do. When have I ever let you down?”

 _[[**Never!**]]_ Chewbacca growled. 

“Well that may change if we keep standing around here,” A new voice added to the group….Mara’s. She stood in the doorway of the base with her arms folded in front of her. Force or not Leia knew the exact reason. It was something the two women shared in common besides the fact they both were on the path to becoming Jedi. Mara did not take too kindly to anyone who dared to hurt her soon to be husband. “Everyone in the briefing room….NOW!”

She hated to admit it, Leia was just as eager to save her husband and knew the more time had passed, the more nervous she was for Han’s well being.

* * *

“According to our informant, Boba Fett,” Mara said squeezing her hands on the edges of the data table, “Han and Luke are being held in separate locations.”

After being spared by Luke and Mara after the Battle of Bespin, Boba Fett decided to join their side acting as an informant. Leia turned her head to lock her gaze with him. He wasn’t wearing his helmet. She hated that, it made him more frighteningly human. Leia never forgot the fact that despite being Han’s friend from working with Jabba, he was willing to betray him. So far he had done nothing to betray the Rebellion yet, at least not that she knew of, but that didn’t leave her wary that he would in the future. 

She furrowed her brow and looked back at her friend, listening to the plan. Leia needed to keep her full attention. If there was something she had learned from her encounter with Vader and nearly losing Han on Cloud City, if she didn’t stick to the plan that was put into place things could go completely wrong. She always did wonder how things would have changed had Leia just waited for the two of them. But that was the past, this was the present and she needed to be focused so an incident like that wouldn’t happen again.

“Luke is up in the throne room being…” Mara paused to scrunch her face, “ _Stars_ I am going to fucking kill him, he is being held as a slave.” Lando who stood to Leia’s right snorted putting a hand over his mouth to hide his amusement, “It’s not funny, Calrissian.”

“Have you seen what Jabba’s slaves wear?” Lando mused, “I’m sorry the idea of Luke in one of those scantily clad outfits is kind of amusing.”

“Oh, is that so? You wouldn’t be saying that if it was Kes in one of those Bikinis now would you?” Mara retorted, Lando opened his mouth to fire something back at her but he quickly closed his mouth, knowing it wouldn’t be wise to continue egging on the fiery redhead. “Thought so, back to focus - Han is chained up in the dungeon, while admittedly as Jabba’s slave Luke is getting…..decent treatment considering, Han may not be so lucky. Jabba has been known to torture prisoners.” 

Leia could feel her hand curling into a fist. Immediately her minds eye pictured Han in a cold damp cell, bound, face covered in bruises. Trying his best to remain brave but absolutely terrified. She imagined him crying out to her begging him to save her. Leia, _please find me,_ She could hear him say. She shook it off. She knew if she continued to worry about the possibility she would be thrown off course.

Just like Bespin.

“The plan is we distract Jabba while Leia and I go in separately to rescue our respective men,” Mara stated, “Lando will come in with Chewbacca as a prisoner in hopes to sell Jabba as a slave, according to him, Wookies are highly valued for slave labor.” Chewbacca growled. He always hated playing the part as bait, understandably so. 

“Chewbacca think of it this way, you want to save your best friend?” Chewie nodded eagerly, “You will have to do deal, besides it was Lando or Boba Fett who brought you in.” And thus not another growl from the Wookie. “During this point Leia, since this is a chance to finally use your Jedi mind trick skills, will distract the guards and rescue Han.”

At least the idea of letting the bad guys do her bidding with a swipe of her hand was distracting Leia a bit from the possible state Han was in. 

“Leia will rescue Han first,” Mara added, “Once Leia gives the all clear, Boba Fett and I will cause a distraction and free Luke from his slavery. We want this mission to be as quick and as stealthy as possible and for Jabba to have no clue that it was the Rebellion that saved Han. The last thing we want is a war with the Hutts, and, most of all- with as little casualties as possible. Now before we go do we have any questions?”

“Do we have a backup plan in case the mission goes south?” Lando asked, “because I heard he had a creature that eats people. And I really don’t think I am that appetizing.”

There was a snort from Jyn who stood with the rest of Rogue One surrounding her as usual. Bodhi gulped audibly at the prospect of a people eating monster.

“If the mission goes South,” Mara stated, “Rogue One will of course be our back up.”

“Always happy to help,” Jyn exclaimed.

“Oh no you don’t, you’re staying behind...if there is a dangerous carnivorous creature...I don’t want to put our unborn bab-” Cassian lectured only to be cut off by Jyn’s glare. “You and your kiffin stubbornness..” He murmured under his breath.

“Any other questions?” Mara asked, the room was silent. Everyone was eager, especially Leia, to get this mission over with. “Well then good luck everyone and may the Force be with you!”

* * *

“Hey farmgirl,” Mara called out to her in the hallways. Leia was seconds away from heading out out to the speeder when her friend called out to her. “I know you're worried the longer you wait the more danger Solo is going to be in, but it will be quick. I have something for you for the mission.”

Leia took a deep breath and reached out through the Force to see if it would be dangerous to delay another minute to rescue Han. Her body didn’t go cold with worry and she decided that there was still time - but still, she shouldn't delay.

“It better be quick,” Leia responded. 

She followed her friend into her quarters. The moment she stepped inside, Mara had disappeared into her closet. 

“I got to hand it to you farmgirl,” Mara said, “it’s not a typical outfit a Jedi would wear but honestly you were never a typical Jedi.” Leia couldn’t help but smile at that, “but while you may have made a fashion statement for future Jedi to come, there is one thing every Jedi needs to add to their assemble.”

Mara walked out with a box in her hands. Leia tilted her head in curiosity what could be inside. 

“I recently visited a friend of both of our fathers,” Mara chimed placing the box on the bed, “Ahsoka Tano.” Leia’s eyes lit up. During the research she did on the Jedi Order and her mother while she was pregnant she read up about Ashoka. She was her father’s old apprentice before quitting the Order in the middle of the Clones Wars. She was believed to be dead, but Leia was thrilled she was alive. She hoped she would cross paths with the legendary Padawan after war was over. “She knows about you and hopes to meet you someday, and she considers herself your surrogate Aunt. Anyway she wanted you to have this.”

Leia opened the box and smiled. She was waiting for the day she would receive one of these…..her first Jedi robes. It wasn’t the typical ones she had seen in pictures and books, it was one that wrapped around her neck and shoulders like a scarf, but formed a cape once the wearer put it on.

“A Jedi isn’t a Jedi without their robes...well put it on,” Mara quipped. 

Leia wrapped the cloak around her shoulders and looked into the mirror. She pictured what she would look like as a Jedi, robes and all. She tried different styles and different scenarios and different styles. But she could finally say she found the robes...that she could see herself in when future Padawans read holobooks about her for generations to come. 

“What do you think farmgirl?” Mara asked.

“Jabba is quaking beneath that slimy skin,” Leia responded, continuing to look at the robes at different angles, “Most importantly, I think Han would really like it.”

“He would probably take one look and rip it off.” Mara joked.

“Well then let’s go save our boys before he is robbed of the chance to do so.”

This was Leia’s first dangerous mission since becoming a mother, but with her newfound confidence and the motivation, her son, waiting at home, she was sure not to fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news Leia is not in a Bikini this fic, Bad news, Jabba is still an ass. But I hope you are enjoying it so far, I will pumping out this fic more quickly as I decided to write it for Nanowrimo! YAYYYYY BTW did you get who is looking up Leias Story....
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> Leia goes to rescue Han from the clutches of Jabba the Hutt. However she is shocked to learn theres a bigger threat that puts even her son in danger.
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	2. a deadlier game to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia goes to rescue Han from the clutches of Jabba the Hutt. However she is shocked to learn theres a bigger threat that puts even her son in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely apologize for my lack of updates. Between NaNoWriMo, which unfortunately just missed the mark -shakes fist- and being in the process of Job transition I did not have time. However the good news is because of all the writing for NaNoWriMo, there are three chapters I had yet to post! So expect frequent updates within the next couple of days.....Happy Early Hanukkah from me =D.

The last time Leia was here she was fifteen years old, and her life had changed forever. She found out that her uncle had pawned her off to married to a smuggler to save her family from crippling debt. She thought at that moment her life was over. Her body, her mind and her freedom was to be dictated by a criminal. But what she didn’t know was at that moment her life was just beginning. 

The man who Jabba would set her up with, Han Solo, would be an important piece in her life. He would give her a home, a family, and eventually a son. He would give her the motivation to keep going when she lost faith in herself and above all unconditional love, something she needed considering the dark blood running through her veins. 

It seemed to Leia that things were coming full circle, saving Han from the very monster that had brought him to her.

Leia made her way to the back entrance of Jabba’s palace, there was a crack on the wall wide enough someone as small as she could fit through. To her surprise, it led straight into the dungeons. _Huh, looks like Boba Fett isn't just on our side, but useful, too._

It was suspiciously quiet; the only guards there were two at the end of the hallway, but Leia wasn't complaining - at least not yet. The quicker she found Han, the better.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, reaching out with the Force to find Han's presence, to save time she would otherwise spend searching cell by cell.

Leia blocked out the white noise around her - the howling wind of the desert outside,the hustle and bustle going on upstairs (Jabba was probably having another one his wild parties, she could tell by the awful music), the weeping and screaming of creatures, and then she heard it - a small familiar muffled grunt. 

_Han._

She isolated the sounds she knew were from Han; he was breathing heavily through his nose, as he always did when he felt hopeless and frustrated. It infuriated her that Jabba made Han feel this way but right now, he needed her, so she was going to save him. 

She followed the sounds, and as the grunting got louder, she knew she was getting closer, until they were the loudest outside one. Han was in that cell. 

Leia could take out her lightsaber to take down the door, but she didn’t want to draw too much attention to herself. So she raised her hand and used the Force to unlock the door. She smirked at her handiwork for a moment, before continuing into the cell. She would pat herself on the back once she got Han completely out of there safe.

The moment she stepped in the cell, Leia realized there was something terribly wrong.

Han was chained to a chair in the center of the room, a heavy strip of fabric was stuffed into his mouth and tied at the back of his head, effectively keeping him from speaking coherently. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. Many enemies had grabbed Han to lure her into their trap, and considering what had happened when she almost lost him on Bespin, this was nothing.

But what was shocking to her was how Han reacted she entered the room. Usually when she rescued him, their eyes would meet and there would be a sense of calm that came from the total relief she was here to save him. But that didn’t happen this time. Instead the chains that held him down clinked together, as he violently thrashed through them. Frustrated muffled growls left his lips.

There was more than meets the eye and Leia needed to work quickly.

As she made her way towards, she could hear Han loudly communicate his thoughts to her. 

_Leia, please turn around right now!_ Han screamed in his mind. _The longer you stay here, the more dangerous it is gonna be for you._

“No, Han,” Leia said as she reached for her lightsaber, “I am someone who loves you, and I refuse to leave you behind.”

 _You NEED to go,_ Han yelled through his mind again.

Leia pulled the gag from his lips. Han opened his mouth to object again, but Leia gently placed her hand over his mouth. She could feel him still pleading beneath her palm, but she hushed him.

“Han,” Leia said sternly. She knew there was one way to make Han calm down so she could easily get him out of this dreadful place, “If not for me, for Ben.”

Han took a deep breath through his nose. If there was anything he wanted more than keeping her safe, it was making sure Ben didn’t have the childhood he did. Han thought that was his main purpose of being a father.

If he didn’t have Ben, all he went through would not have meaning - that little boy was the reason why he was less reckless than he used to be, and was an extra reason to keep on fighting when he thought he was meaningless compared to Leia. 

Now that he was calm, Leia slowly put her hand down and kissed him on the forehead. She stepped back to engage her lightsaber to quickly cut the chains holding him down.

“Go quick,” Han whispered, “This whole thing is a tr-”

Leia never heard the end of his sentence. The next thing she knew something hard hit her head plunging her world into darkness.

* * *

Leia was awaken by a vicious backhand across the face. It rang through her ears and caused her cheek to sting.

“DON’T TOUCH HER,” was the first thing she heard. It was Han’s voice, he was frantic, angry - he always was when someone laid a hand on her.

She turned her head and in the blurry vision she saw Han, hands bound in front of him and two of Jabba’s lackies held his frantic and struggling body down. “I SWEAR ON THE NINE CORELLIAN HELLS, YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN MY BLASTER IS GOING TO MAKE YOUR HEAD EXPLODE. YOU’LL BE NOTHING BUT SLIME.” 

“[[ _ ****Why didn’t you put the gag back on?****_ ]]” A new voice added…. _Jabba’s._ “[[ _ ****You know Solo doesn’t know how to shut his mouth. Please quiet him before I get a headache****_ ]]”

As one of the lackies pulled out a cloth to quiet the rather enraged smuggler, Han turned his head to Leia.

“Darling I won’t anything happen you I promise,” He tried to assure her as his one of the men roughly grabbed his hair to hold his head still, “I lov-fuummm-” He never got to finish his sentence, as he was silenced by the crude but effective gag. _I love you so much Leia, and if I don’t make it tell Ben I love him, too._

As Leia’s conscience was fully coming back to her, she started to make sense of her surroundings and her predicament. She felt hands holding her down by her shoulders. Already her heart raced at that and when she tried to move them off she realized her hands were bound behind her. She thanked the Force for her gloves because she was pretty sure she would have felt the material of the rope digging into her wrists. 

Her eyes scanned the room: Jabba was throwing a party, onlookers had drinks in their hands and laughed as if they were watching a show, some were even smoking some spice - the smell unbearable to stand.

Leia looked forward so she could burn a hole into Jabba for daring to hurt her husband and possibly make her son an orphan, but she was caught off guard by the sight of Luke and the state he was in.

It was humiliating and dehumanizing, just like years ago when her Aunt and Uncle took her in to negotiate a deal with Jabba, and Leia set her eyes on that slave woman, Luke had a chain around his neck and was wearing a ridiculous and revealing gold bikini that barely covered him. 

“Luke,” Leia finally managed to croak out, “You alright?”

“Nothing Mara and I don’t do in private,” Luke joked. She smiled a little feeling a bit relieved he kept his good sense of humor even in dark moments like this. But when Jabba tugged at the chain around his neck and the prince started to choke, Leia looked back up at her captor and growled.

There was one way to get out of this and she knew Jabba was stupid enough not to resist the power. She simply looked the slug straight into his ugly yellow eyes and using the Jedi mind trick she had learned and practiced time and time again she commanded:

“You will let us go….you will let _all_ of us go, and you will leave us alone.”

Leia expected Jabba to raise his hands and tell the guards to let them go. But instead he only laughed, his little minions that surrounded them laughed along with him. Leia’s jaw dropped. But he was supposed to let them go! Jabba was weak minded! She should have gone through his head like a lightsaber against wood.

“[[ _ ****Dear Child,****_ ]]” Jabba taunted. Leia jerked through her captors arms at that. She hated being condescended and infantilized because of how young and small she was.”[[ _ ****Your Jedi tricks won’t work on me. My mind is much stronger than you think.****_ ]]”

Leia had to do this the hard way then. She was first going to try to do it the diplomatic way. The way her mother would have, by negotiation. 

“What do you want Jabba?” She asked, “Does my family owe you more money? Does Han owe you more money? Whatever we had done, whatever we owe, we will be able to do so without any bloodshed. “

Jabba slowly walked off his throne. His hand still holding the chain that enslaved Luke. He made his way over to his now Jedi Captive. Leia could see Han squirming at the corner of her eye now. The closer Jabba came, the more he thrashed. The grotesque slug looked at Leia for a moment before grabbing her chin with his slimy hand.

Leia stiffened, uncomfortable by the monster invading her personal space as Han began to curse angrily through the gag, but she did not show any fear.

“[[ _ ****When I arrange marriages I do it to punish families,****_ ]]” Jabba mused. “[[ _ ****I get absolute pleasure seeing fathers who crossed me watch helplessly as heard their daughters off to the scum of the earth like cattle, and these daughters would be abused, raped and sometimes….MURDERED. I thought it would be the same with you and Solo - he didn’t love anyone but himself...until he set eyes on YOU. But you didn’t seem to love him so I thought it would be a miserable marriage after all...but I wrong.****_ ]]” 

He gripped her face tighter, Leia could feel fingernails dig into her cheeks. “[[ _ ****And there is nothing I hate more than being wrong.****_ ]]”

“So that's what this is about?” Leia growled. She was burning a hole into him. She almost wished there was a Force ability that could do such a thing. She would have taken pleasure to see him fry like a Corellian jungle slug. “You are angry that Han wasn’t the scum you thought he was and you want to punish him by killing _me_? First of all the whole idea of killing me because your little plan to torture me by making me a criminal’s bitch backfired is just childish. Second, the fact you think you can just simply capture me and kill me makes you the dumbest enemy I have _ever_ encountered. I have the power to destroy you and if you don’t let us go now I will use it.”

“[[** _ **You do that my men will throw your husband into the Rancour Pit. He will be devoured in an instant. Would you really risk that? I know your disgusting union produced a son, who is waiting for his parents to come home. Would you really want to be the one to explain to him when he gets older that you were the reason his father died?**_ **]]”

Han let out a long growl. Between Jabba invading her personal space and bringing their son into the conversation, Leia was pretty sure her husband was envisioning a hundred ways to kill the bastard. She felt that same rage too, but she had to keep cool if she wanted to figure out a way out of here. 

“Well then, tell me what you need from me and it won’t come to that,” Leia said.

Jabba smiled and let go of her face. She sighed a deep breath of relief knowing that the sick creature wasn’t invading her personal space anymore. It also gave her time to gage her surroundings. See if she could find her lightsaber somewhere in this room. 

“[[** _ **There is something you can do Young Skywalker**_ **]]” Jabba remarked making his way back to his throne. “[[** _ **Since you weren’t useful as a tool to punish your family for failing to pay me, there is another way your use will be a benefit to me. I am pretty sure you know the Empire has placed a bounty on both you and your husband’s head.**_ **]] 

Leia didn't falter. That was old news to her. She kept her concentration on coming up with a plan. She quickly set her eyes on her lightsaber on a table behind Luke who was looking at the scene with both shock and concern, it lied there, flat and neglected. All she had to do was to distract Jabba and retrieve it with the Force. She narrowed her eyes and smiled, she knew a way and Luke would be part of the plan.

 _Luke, I am going to need you to do something for me,_ Leia communicated to the Prince through the Force.

Luke gave her a raised eyebrow as a sign of a silent acknowledgement. 

_When I give you the signal which is a nod of my head, I want you to distract Jabba by knocking over the table Jabba has my lightsaber on._

Luke nodded. He never questioned her. Whatever plan she had, from the moment she had saved him from the Death Star, he had his complete and utter trust in her. 

“[[** _ **I am feeling generous,**_ **]” Jabba continued, this time walking over to Han and roughly grabbing the back of his head. Leia’s fists curled with the rage she knew Han had felt when Jabba touched her just moments ago, “[[** _ **Solo has been one of my best smugglers got me a lot of money. So I am willing to let him go, if you willingly surrender.**_ **]]”

Leia’s eyes widened. The proposition seemed odd - Jabba could get a fortune if he were surender the two of them into the Empire custody. She and Han were considered the most powerful couple in the Rebellion. Together they were a force to be reckoned with; between their combined skills and love for each other, nothing could stop them. As far as Leia knew, the Empire was willing to give away a Star Destroyer if it meant their capture. So why not take it? Maybe it was more torture to keep one of them alive? Maybe Jabba offered more for _just_ Leia and the Empire figured that was all they really needed.

She couldn’t ponder the idea for long. So simply she just asked; “So threaten to leave my son without a father but expect me to surrender myself so he’s deprived a mother? What makes you think that I will give myself up if I refuse to let you kill Han?”

“[[** _ **Because**_ **]]”, Jabba simply answered, “[[** _ **It’s one of you or the both of you….and then I will direct the nice people from the Empire to your home to retrieve your little brat.**_ **]]” Leia felt the breath catch in her throat. “[[** _ **Oh you didn’t know? The empire didn’t just put a bounty on you and your husband…..but your son too.**_ **]]”

Han’s face went completely pale as he swayed on his knees, his eyes wide and scared. Leia, however, couldn’t dwell on it: she was getting one of her panic attacks again. She could tell by the feeling of her heart pounding in her chest, and the room spinning in a thousand different directions. The only thing that was keeping her up was the hands holding her down.

Darth Vader, the Empire, had placed a bounty on her son. Leia didn’t care that the Empire wanted Han, the man she loved to use against her, it was something she expected...but her son! He was only a baby, innocent, and he couldn’t even fucking crawl yet - and the Empire saw him as something so dangerous they actually wanted money for his capture. 

_Leia,_ she could hear Luke think, _If you want to make a move do it NOW!_

Leia wanted to. She wanted to get out of here and leave this dreadful place, catch her breath and hopefully figure out how to move forward with Han. But right now she was too paralyzed to move. Her mind too fuzzy to even think. This couldn’t be happening. This shouldn’t be happening.

Leia! Luke thought aloud again. _What are you doing! The longer we wait the less of a window we have!_

All Leia wanted from the moment Ben was born, was for him to be happy and safe. That he would never have to deal with the horrors she had to face, and know the reality of his family history. 

Three months, she already failed him. If she didn’t defeat the empire now Ben would spend the years he was supposed to be growing and enjoy life, his childhood…. _running._

Unless she gave herself in.

It was hard when her emotional strength was crumbled at the fear of what was to become of Ben and his childhood, but as a mother she had to be strong. She knew if her mother had survived the terrible attack inflicted by Darth Vader, and it came down to surrendering to the monster that was once her husband and protecting Leia she would do the same. So gathering what courage she had left she lifted her head and said:

“I’ll do it, on one condition…” Jabba raised a brow, “You give Han and I a moment alone….so I can say goodbye to my husband properly.”

“[[** _ **Fine….take them to the back room...but make sure Solo’s hands remain bound, I don’t want him attacking and robbing me of my hefty bounty.**_ **]]”

* * *

Leia massaged her wrists which were now free from the binds as the guards made their way out of the room. She was glad she was free - she knew she would have lost her mind if she was robbed of what could be her final chance to hold the man she loved. She was upset they couldn’t at least free Han’s hands, but she could give him some affection he could hold on to. 

No, she was going to at least try to remain optimistic. After all, she could maybe use her blood ties to Vader to lift the bounty off Ben and then run.

The moment the door shut and the lock clicked, Han took her hands into his own. It was the least he could do in the shackles.

“All these rooms have a secret passageway,” Han said. He was already trying to convince her to run, “You can run and I will hold them off.”

“Han…” Leia responded sternly.

“It's about Ben not having a father isn’t it?” Han swallowed, “Alright then on the count to three we run _together._ We go to your aunt’s house, grab Ben and go to planet far away from the Empire’s grasp - we’ll lay low there until the Empire is defeated.”

“Han, please…” She begged, she didn’t want to make this decision harder than it was. 

“Don’t worry if they find us we’ll run as fast as we can,” Han continued, “we will hide in the spice mines of Kessel if we have to.”

“We can hide in a cave, Han Skywalker Solo, with not a single ounce of technology nor piece to the outside world,” Leia stated taking his hands into her own and holding them as tight as she could, “and they will still find us. We will have to take Ben and run from place to place. This war could take years, Ben could never know what feeling safe is like, you of all people should know that.”

Han took a sharp breath. He had started opening up to Leia about his childhood recently. During their impromptu Honeymoon to Corellia after their official wedding on Bespin he explained that he never had a definitive home. Being sick of living at the orphanage, he basically moved from place to place, never being in whatever lodge he could find for more than a week. The fact he managed to live under Madame Proxima’s harsh roof for two years was a mere shock for him. 

It was probably what Han was thinking about now as Leia felt him run his thumbs over her the top of her hands. He wanted to make sure Ben never experienced the horrors he experienced as a child, and to live their lives on the run would be failing that wish Han had for Ben. 

“Look at me, hotshot,” Leia said pressing her hand against his face, “what I am doing, allowing myself to fall into the hands of the Empire is a big risk. I could be turned, I could be held prisoner, I could be executed…..but it's a risk I am willing to take for our son. But I promise you, Han Skywalker Solo, I am only going so I can get Vader and the Empire stay _far away_ from our son.

“Once I am sure they will not go after Ben I will come home. I don’t know how I am gonna do it, I don’t know how I am going to escape.” she looked at Han deep in the eyes, and made sure she was looking firm and hopefully in a way that comforted him. “You said it yourself, I am a badass, I can do _anything_ I set my mind to. I will make sure Ben is safe, and I will come home to you.”

Han used his bound hands to take her hand to his lips. He held it there for a moment before lifting his head to meet her gaze. 

“Is that a promise?” He inquired.

For a moment she was transported back to not that long ago. It was on the Falcon on the way to face an uncertain fate on Bespin. Leia was terrified of what could happen, what Vader could do to Han. Han assured her that if anything were to happen to him, he would fight with every single bone in his body to make sure he would be in her arms once again. 

It was at that time, Leia asked the same question Han did now, “Is that a promise?” And he said the same words she would tell him now.

“It’s not a promise Han,” Leia said, “It’s a vow…..as soon as I assure Ben’s safety, I’ll fight my way back to you….both of you.”

“I guess there's no convincing me to come with you,” Han sighed pressing his forehead against hers. Leia shook her head. “Then I am gonna trust you. Because I’m right, you _are_ a badass and you _will_ do _anything_ you set your mind to.”

Leia moved to the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around him. She moved her head real close so that their lips were only inches apart.

“As always my biggest fan….” 

Leia only managed to briefly touch his lips with her own when the door abruptly opened. 

“It’s time to go,” One of Jabba’s guards said, “The Empire is here to collect you.”

That quick? But she was only in this room with Han for no more than 10 minutes! Unless….

Leia had to follow her hunch that it wasn’t exactly what she had thought. She desperately wanted to get this bounty off Ben, but if what she _thought_ was happening - then maybe it was the Force's way to give her more time to think and to plan, so she could protect her son.

“Hey, Jabba said I would have more time,” Han growled. He started walking towards the guard to find a way, even bound, to attack him, but Leia stood in front of him. He bent forward and whispered, “Leia….they promised us this time and you should be allowed it just in case -”

Leia interrupted him by pulling his face down so their lips could meet. She ran her hands through his hair, and through the force and into his mind she communicated to him:

_This is not the last time Han...just trust me._

“Why?” He whispered against her lips.

_You’ll see when we get into the throne room._

* * *

It was a long walk from the throne room, but thankfully they allowed her hands to be free so she could keep them on Han. He was trembling. She could feel the thousand things running through his mind. The safety of his son, Leia’s hunch - she still wasn’t sure if her hunch was right, but with her son’s life on the line, she had to keep the faith that she was right. 

If not, it was going to be a lot harder to protect her son.

When they ended up in the crowded room, the first thing Leia spotted was a cloaked woman in the center of the crowd. She was dressed in black, with gold pieces adorning her body and a hood covering her eyes. Behind her, two red robbed guards stood ready to attack if any of the creatures surrounding them dared to strike. 

“Ah,” the hooded woman as she made her way towards Leia and Han, “There they are, the Legendary Heroine and the man she would destroy worlds for. My master speaks about you all the time. It angers me really, I work so hard and yet….” She stood forward and grabbed Leia’s chin. “I am also second to the true apprentice he wants.”

“And who are you?” Han sneered. 

The woman laughed and reached for her hood. Leia knew damn well who she was. So when fiery red hair invaded her sight, Leia was not for a moment shocked. With a sinister grin on her face, this so called “Agent of the Empire” stated proudly:

“I am Mara Jade….. _the Emperor’s Hand_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Did you think I was gonna write this verse without one Allusion to Mara's orginal backstory? Don't worry she is still the Mara we know and love from this Verse. 
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> With the trap for Jabba set in place, Leia, Han, Mara and Luke hope that their plan gets them out of Jabba's palace alive. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	3. the escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the trap for Jabba set in place, Leia, Han, Mara and Luke hope that their plan gets them out of Jabba's palace alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your patience once again! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!!!
> 
> Warnings: Graphic description of Violence including Strangulation and Decapitation and character death [don't worry all of our favs are okay =D, this aint infinity war.

Leia could see Han thrashing at the corner of her eye. He was ready to snap her neck at the “revelation”. Leia however remained calm, staring the quote unquote “Emperor’s Hand” with a stoic look in her eyes. If she wanted to make it out of here in one piece, if she wanted Han to make it out of here in one piece she had to play her part. 

“You lied to us Red?” Han hissed. “We trusted you and this whole time and you were working for THE BAD GUYS?!”

 _Han,_ Leia communicated to Han through the Force. He didn’t even turn his head to look at Leia. It was hard for him to trust people because he was used to being betrayed and being left behind. So he definitely wasn’t taking this well. But he didn’t know the truth behind this act. _You need to listen to me. She’s only pretending to be the Emperor’s hand to help us escape._ Han turned his head to face her looking skeptical. _Han I would never lie to you, just follow along._

Han looked at Mara and back at Leia.

 _What are we going to do about Ben and the Bounty?_ Han thought aloud to her. 

_We’ll figure it out_ Leia communicated to him, right now we need to get the hell out of here. _Just follow mine and Mara’s lead okay? Mara wink to reassure Han that you are on our side._ A small smirk formed on the redhead’s lips as she winked at Han. The smuggler slightly calmed, but he kept his gaze steady on her, playing his role in the plan to get them out. 

“Your husband has always had quite a mouth young Skywalker,” Mara hummed lowly. “Sharp tongue and a strong spirit. The Empire may not have broken him during The Battle of Bespin, but by the time we are finished with him, he will be reduced to a frightened and scared child.”

Leia had to remind herself that Mara was only acting, despite the fact she had always been good at playing the bad guy because of her fiery and charismatic personality it was almost as though it was the real thing; she would have fucking smacked her for the way she had threatened her husband. She furrowed her brow and held her gaze as best as she could, knowing that soon this nightmare would be over and the only focus now was how to deal with their new predicament. 

“Jabba promised me he would let Han go you are telling me he lied?” Leia growled. 

“He actually did try to spare Han, that was until we gave him a offer double than the original bounty, to be honest we wanted the little brat you called a son,” Mara taunted. She could see her swallow at that. Ben shared her name of her late father. The little boy held his legacy and for that, she loved him. It pained her to refer and degrade him as part of the act. But she had to do what needed to be done so he wouldn’t be left without his parents, “It's where we went first, but SOMEONE alerted your Aunt we were coming and by the time we arrived he was gone. Probably now his way to be raised by some escaped traitorous Jedi to be trained in the ways of the Force. We had plans to turn him against you. But now we have to go back to square one, get you and turn you to our side. However once we do we don’t know if simply having you will secure the power of the Dark Side, after all, Ben can come and take it all away…..so we’re going to need another force sensitive heir to Darth Vader. We know you will not open your Legs to anyone else besides this….Scum from the Surface of Corellia so we’ll just have to deal with him helping you produce most powerful Sith Child the Galaxy has ever seen.”

“So like a Bantha Stud I am just needed for a offspring,” Han hissed. Then a defiant grin formed on his face, “That ain’t torture to me. I mean every fuck I get with my darling is a good time for me.” 

Of course Han would make a joke about that. 

“I am pretty sure you will try to beg me to spare him and let him go,” Mara said, “That is not going to happen. You are now the property of the Empire and you will do as we please.” She then as if she was pretending to be a predator taunting her prey, she started stroking Leia’s cheek. “Hey look at this way at least we still get to train together for real this time.” 

“YOU BITCH!” An enraged voice screamed. It was Luke. Despite the fact he was still chained at the neck in front of Jabba, he was on his feet looking like he could destroy someone with his gaze “SO THAT WHOLE THING BETWEEN US? THE PASSIONATE ROMANCE? THOSE NIGHTS WE SPENT TOGETHER MAKING LOVE WAS ALL A LIE?”

 _I’m guessing no one informed Luke that Mara was pretending to be in line with the Empire?_ Han thought aloud.

 _Oh he knows,_ Leia communicated to Han back, _You know Luke, he loves the chance to be overdramatic when he has to put on performance._

Truth was, even if Luke wasn’t informed of the plan that Mara had to spring at least Leia and Han out of there, the prince loved and trusted Mara Jade Kenobi, the woman he was going to marry once this war was over, so much that he would have known it was an act the moment she walked through the door. 

“Of course it was an act,” Mara sneered. The truth was she was close to blowing her cover as she was trying her best not to laugh at her future husband at his theatrics. Leia could see her swallowing down possible giggles that were forming in her chest. But just as she was about to break out into hysterical laughter she communicated _Sorry Farmgirl I need to distract myself before I break out of character._ With that she shoved Leia hard to the ground. On instinct Han moved to comfort her only to be held back by the guards. “Who would want to be with you? You are too emotional….weak….I perfer my partner to be strong. To stand by my side and protect when I can’t fight for myself. YOU couldn’t even protect and eventually save your own fucking planet what makes you think you can protect ME.” 

Considering what Jabba had done to his other slaves, what Luke did next was bold. [Then again if this plan pulled through, he wouldn’t have to worry]. He reached behind him and picked up Leia’s lightsaber that had been idly laying on the table and threateningly waved it in the air. Now plan to seem to be coming together. 

“YOU BROKE MY HEART MARA JADE!” Luke growled as he ignited the purple blade, “I was going to make you the QUEEN OF NEW ALDERAAN! I am going to rip you to shreds just like you ripped my heart out of my chest. ”

He went to throw Leia’s lightsaber at Mara but Jabba pulled the chain causing the Prince to go tumbling backwards. Despite this the purple blade went charging towards the redhead. But with her quick reflexes she managed to catch the saber by the hilt before it caused her any harm.

“[[ _ ****I apologize for my Slave Mistress Jade****_ ]]”, Jabba stated sincerly pulling at the chain around Luke’s neck as a punishment, “[[ ** _**I just accquired him, and he has shown me nothing but contempt and defiance.**_** ]]”

“I wouldn’t even bother….he’s hopeless….not only can he not get it up….he cries afterwards...I would spare yourself the trouble and make him rancor food,” Mara sneered as she disengengaged the blade. She then knelt down to Leia who remained on her position on the floor and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. “Well now you so called Legendary Heroine, it’s time to meet your destiny. The Emperor looks forward to meeting you.” She brought her mouth really close to her ear and whispered, “Alright on the count of three...I go spring Luke from his rather...humiliating position and you go to Han….Jyn and Cassian are behind me, they will signal for backup once we start fighting.” In a quick motion and hopefully stealthy she placed Leia’s lightsaber back in her belt. “Ready...one...two…”

“HEY!” One of the spectators called in the crowd, “THIS SO CALLED EMPEROR’S HAND IS NOT WITH THE EMPIRE AT ALL! SHE JUST HANDED SKYWALKER HER LIGHTSABER!”

A large audible growl left Jabba’s lips.

“[[ _ ****Why you little!****_ ]]” He roared as he made his way off the dias of his throne knocking over Luke in the process, Mara gasped and ran over to Luke to see if he was alright , “[[ ** _**GUARDS! PREPARE MY BARGE AND TAKE SOLO! WE WILL JUST TAKE A LESSER REWARD AND HAND HIM OVER TO THE EMPIRE!**_** ]]”

Leia quickly rose to her feet. Her lightsaber sprung to life was ready to fight. She went to charge over at the guards that were now dragging her kicking and screaming husband away. She didn’t care if she let Jabba free, she wasn’t going to let her husband be a prisoner again just so she could be angered and forced to take the darker path.

Not after what happened last time. Not when she was so close to falling to the darkness because of all the rage. 

She was inches away of managing to strike down one of the creatures holding Han in their grip, but then Cassian and Jyn took off their disguises and the Yavin co leader of Rogue One fired his blaster in the air. It must have been some signal because an explosion erupted from behind Jabba and through the smoke, Chewbacca, Lando and Boba Fett leading the emerged ready to fight followed by Baze, Bodhi and Chirrut ready to brawl who ever dared challenge them. 

And that is when the room erupted into chaos. Blasters were being fired. People where running in opposite directions knocking over and trampling others on the way out and already Chewbacca managed to throw one of the patrons across the room. 

“[[ ** _**SEND IN MY BEST FIGHTERS! WE CAN NOT LET THEM TAKE SOLO! AND DESTROY MY CHANCE TO CEMENT ME AS THE RICHEST BEING IN THE OUTER RIM!”**_** ]]” Jabba ordered.

Leia was inches away from managing to rip Han away from the guards and run like hell but Jabba elbowed her in the stomach. She felt the wind knock out of her as she stumbled backwards. It was a struggle to get the air into her lungs and get her breathing regulated because her tiny body couldn’t even handle his big mass. 

But when she saw through her blurry vision Jabba throwing Han over his shoulder and begin to carry him out of the massive fray, she knew she had to push through it. Her son was at home waiting for his father and she refused to let him down. Igniting her lightsaber she went charging towards Jabba when a man twice her size managed to push her backwards.

“LEIA!” Han screamed as he kicked and clawed at his captor. The crowd was swelling now and soon Leia found her husband gone from her line of view. At the corner of her eye she saw her friends beginning to fight off anyway attackers. Some with their blasters, some with hand held offensive weapons. Some struggled some almost flawlessly. 

Luke even managed to use the chain around his neck to his advantage by choking a muscular and burly creature who tried to wack Mara in the head with a large blunt object. 

Leia was at a crossroads. She knew she had to save Han before he was handed over to people who would torture him to the point where he would beg for death. But at the same time she couldn’t leave her friends behind when they were fighting. Not when her being there could make things a bit easier for them. She stood there agonizing the decision for a moment, going back and forth in her head the pros and cons of both scenarios when Luke finally called out:

“LEIA WE GOT THIS...GO SAVE HAN! HE NEEDS YOU MORE THAN WE DO!”

Luke was right. Despite the fact between the bombs flying, blasters firing and the sound of glass breaking made this seem like the mother of all catina brawls [and since when did things not turn out to be extra chaotic when Rogue One was involved], Leia knew by the time she saved Han things would be under control. 

Leia had a son waiting for the both of them at home. A son who was counting on her to bring back his father. And she wasn’t going to risk letting Ben down over few Jabba’s rowdy courtiers. 

Engaging her lightsaber, Leia started to push her way through the swelling crowd. Some ran away the moment they caught sight of the purple blade flying through the air. Others charged towards her, Leia either managed to shove them out the way or slice through them with her lightsaber. It was a battle but after a minute or two she managed to make her way to the front.

She found herself in an empty hallway that spread in different directions. Jabba had a good head start with Han. He could have gone in any sort of direction to the barge, or worse it could have been too late and Jabba had left with Han. No, she even if she didn’t have the help of Yoda and had been practicing on her own, she had been becoming stronger in the ways of the force. It would have told her if she was too late. 

She still had some time left. She could feel it. So she did what she did before when she went to find Han in the dungeons. She closed her eyes and began to find Han by a sound coming out of him. A heart beat, a sound of his breathing, maybe even a-

“You are going to pay for this Jabba!” She heard Han yell. She could see him as Jabba carried his helpless body. The former smuggler was doing everything he could to make Jabba let him go. Kicking, scratching, even try to squirm his way out of his grip. “Whether she finds me now, or comes to save me from the Empire, she’s going to come after you...AND SHE WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!!”

Leia turned her head to each hallway. She searched the volume of Han’s shouts of protest that echoed off the walls. When she found the loudest volume she followed that hallway. She ran as fast as she could, hearing the conversation between her husband and the creature who was holding him prisoner for a monetary opportunity, and seeing through the Force what was happening.

“[[ ** _**As brilliant as a smuggler as you are Solo, you have always been a thorn in my side,**_** ]],” The slug had taunted as he now shoved Han against the wall, “[[ ** _**From refusing to pay me back, to not following the rules. But at the same time you brought me new business more than anyone who worked under me even with your arrogance, ruthlessness and rule breaking behavior. I knew from the beginning Leia Skywalker was going to be a hard bride to match because of her strength and refusal to follow the rules...just like you.**_** ]]” 

Jabba’s slimey hand stroked Han’s cheek and his captive violently shuddered at the creepy gesture of affection. Leia could now feel her husband’s fear rattling through her own bones. Han shut his eyes and turned his head away, his phobia of being touched by strangers coming out in almost full force. 

_Don’t worry Han,_ Leia communicated Han through the Force, _I’m coming for you. Hold on hotshot._

“[[ ** _**I thought you could control her, tame her, make her bend to your every will, break her just like the others I paired away,**_** ]]” Jabba continued. Han swallowed now, tears escaping closed eyelids. Leia could feel it he was scared, so scared. It caused her to run faster down the long hallway. “[[ _ ****But you….you just had to fall in love with her. You didn’t care if she never loved you, you became a slave to her charms. And once again instead of doing what you were supposed to do, you made her fall in love with you. Instead of breaking her, you made her stronger. I SHOULD HAVE PLACED HER WITH A HUSBAND WHO WASN’T AS RECKLESS AND RULE BREAKING AS YOU****_ ]]”

Now Jabba’s hands were moving. Instead of holding down Han and making him squirm they started to move dangerously close to his throat. Even with small touch at the side his neck caused the smuggler to wince but keeping a brave front. Leia was now running as fast as her feet could carry her. 

“She would have found me anyway,” Han rasped, his breath quickening at the possibility the creature that was once his boss was going to squeeze the breath out of him, “The most powerful force sensitive being in this galaxy said my destiny was intertwined with hers. I may be doubtful of this force voodoo as I call it, but I believe in that statement. No matter who you put her with, she would have found me. There was NOTHING YOU could have done…..I WAS destined to be her source of strength.” He paused he could see Leia coming down the hallway with her lightsaber high in the air. Han just laughed lowly, “You dared to hurt me Jabba and she’s coming with a strength of a fucking rancour. To kill you.”

And Han was right. Leia was going to slice that kriffin scum Slug in half.

“[[ ** _**You know what Solo,**_** ]]” Jabba growed, “[[ ** _**I don’t need the money I am going to do to you what I should have done A LONG TIME AGO kill you. Let’s see how that bitch fairs without her strength.”**_** ]] 

As soon as Jabba said the last word, he squeezed his hands around Han’s throat. Han immediately sprung into action to defend himself kicking trying to reach for his neck with his shackled hands. Leia immediately flashed back to Bespin when Vader used the force to constrict his air, but this was worse. Vader’s strangulation was invisible, this time she saw Han’s squeezing around his neck. She could see him trying to fight back but get weaker with each move. 

But there was something different between what happened on Bespin and now. Then Vader had her eyes on Leia so he could see every move. Jabba however, was so angry and engaged in a passionate act, he was distracted.

The slug never saw it coming. Leia leapt through the air swinging her blade ino position. As she landed she sliced the blade through Jabba’s neck. When she landed on her feet, the wretched slug dropped Han like a sack of laundry. The results were probably the most grotesque scene she seen in her battles as with the Rebellion.

Despite the lightsaber wound was immediately catuarized, there was still blood, a gross green color and pus that rotted in his disgusting body, from the initial blow that erupted from his neck splashing both Han and Leia as Jabba’s head slid cleanly off his neck and onto the ground. And with the headless body collapsing to the ground the slug that had once had the whole of Tatooine at the palm of his hand was dead. 

Leia took a deep breath. She knew she had just killed Jabba out of anger, so there was some darkness that surrounded her. But while she knew it was a part of her now, she knew she couldn’t let it go and the best she could do, was control it. She thought of the few things that kept her grounded, Luke and Mara, her friends, her son…. _Han_.

A sob coming from Han interrupted her thoughts. She found him in a vulnerable position, hugging his knees rocking back and forth. Leia not caring about the blood and guts that covered them both, she made her way towards Han.

“It’s okay hotshot it’s over,” Leia cooed to him. 

She knelt in front of him gripping one of his bound hands with one hand and cut the binders holding his wrists together using her lightsaber that the other. The moment his hands were free he wrapped them around Leia and buried his head in her shoulder.

“He’s dead?” Han rasped against her neck. He was placing tiny kisses on Leia’s skin, inhaling her scent. Leia nodded. “Good.”

It was rare for Han to be affected by any sort of experience where he was held hostage. It was those hostage situations that brought up memories from his difficult childhood or the fact he was almost killed….this situation with Jabba had both….a particular memory he shared with Leia from when he was a child where someone strangled him to the point where he was rendered unconscious.

He said talking about it with her really helped him heal from the incident that had haunted him for years. It didn’t mean it still affected him when comforted with the memory. Once she got him out of here, take care of him, let him spend some time with Ben and they could move forward. 

“Han do you need a minute?” Leia asked Han running her hand through his hair.

In all honesty, she didn’t think she could spend another minute in this place. It was dark and terrible things had happened here. She could feel the darkness running through her body. And of course with her force heightened senses the smell of Jabba’s rotting corpse was too much to bear. But if Han needed a minute she would wait for him. 

She knew Han would do the same. 

“No, no,” Han sniffed, “I need to go home and see Ben.” He paused to look up at her and laugh a little, “Look at me, I almost died, I am covered in slug guts and the first thing I want to do I see my son.”

“I am really glad you are getting the fatherhood thing down pact Han Skywalker Solo,” Leia quipped, “but I think we need to get the guts off us first, if you want to share a shower with me I will certainly be happy to do so.”

“And I am the one with the dirty mind,” Han joked, “Alright darling let’s get out of here.”

As Leia helped Han to his feet she gave him a gentle smile. To be quite honest with the bounty she knew with bounty that was on hers and her family’s head, the best thing she needed right now was to see that her son was happy and alive before she can move forward with the things that were yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding Dong, the Slug is dead....long time coming right? Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> Han and Leia discuss how to move forward with Ben now that there is a danger that is looming upon him. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos and spread the word, it feeds the Author's motivation.


	4. moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Leia discuss how to move forward with Ben now that there is a danger that is looming upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this Chapter has been done for a while, but considering today is....Carrie Fisher Hell day as I like to call it, I thought I would help combat some of the grief we are all having with some fluff....enjoy 
> 
> No warnings just, god dammit Ben Solo is actually cute before he because an evil brat.

“We’re going to have to evacuate the rebel base,” Luke said through the holomessage, “The death of Jabba the Hutt caused a lot of noise, and even though this is an Outer Rim planet, any transition of power could attract the Empire. But it couldn’t come at a better time - as you know, the Empire is in the midst of building a new Death Star, one that is harder to destroy. Rogue One got intelligence about where the new plans are and will be leading a new mission to steal them. Mara and I will aiding them, you and Han are welcome to join us.”

If today told Leia anything, was that she was ready to fight and go. If she could defeat a slug two times her size, she can pretty much do anything she could put her mind to. But she had a little more she had to do to make sure she was strong and skilled enough to fight to make the galaxy safer - not just for her family and the people she cared about, but the whole of the galaxy who depended on her.

“There is one more thing I have to do Luke,” Leia said, “I have to see Yoda. I don't know if he is going to turn me away again, but hopefully he doesn’t. I think it’s the safest place for Ben to be for now. If Yoda does turn me away, as soon as I settle Ben down in a place I know he will be safe, I will join you.”

Luke smiled. He had been very understanding of Leia and her situation from the very beginning of her pregnancy. He told her to take all the time she needed. He also adored Ben so he knew how important that child was to her. 

“Right now your training and your son’s safety are your main priorities, so you get that settled,” Luke responded kindly. At that point Mara had gotten in the frame gently wrapping her arms around him, “But once you get your affairs in order, you will come into contact with us and we will tell you where we are.”

“I will contact you once we reach Dagobah,” Leia said with a smile. Once again she would be split with her friends, to train and become a better Jedi in order to protect them, and the rest of the Galaxy. She just hoped that for one, the training, if Yoda would let her, would not be interrupted by a dangerous hostage situation like that on Bespin and for another, she hoped it went quick. While motherhood was rewarding, she missed going into battle with friends. She missed the thrill of looking forward of what would happen next. Of course she would learn to have to balance motherhood and the war, but maybe working with Yoda would teach her to find her balance. “Stay safe you both, and may the Force be with you.” 

“You too Leia,” Luke responded, “And send Ben our love.”

And the holomessage clicked off. It was time for now to put this business of war aside and unwind for the night. Well, for now, she knew once she left the ‘fresher Han would be eager to discuss what they should do with Ben. She kept herself grounded and focused. If she showed any sign of fear Ben would pick up on it. The last thing she wanted was to upset him. She splashed some water on her face, brushing her hair. Any last remnants that she was in a battle that day. As she put her hair into a loose braid she walked into the bedroom they shared in her childhood home.

It wasn’t the Falcon. It wasn’t their room with their tiny little bed she loved to lay with Han at night. When they decided to live with Aunt Beru during Leia’s pregnancy, they knew they couldn’t park the Falcon outside their home. It would have drawn attention. They had it parked in a secure spot in Mos Eisley, it was waiting to be inhabited and flown again when they were ready. She missed it, she and Han had built a home there, and she was hoping to build it even further with Ben, but at least the advantage of going back she can finally live that dream.

Leia quickly spotted Han on the bed they slept on in their temporarily living situation. He sat cross legged, propped against the pillows. He held Ben in his arms, against his his bare chest. The smile on Leia’s face formed as she quietly observed the scene. Han rocked the babe back and forth humming an old Corellian tune he had learned. It was obvious Ben loved it from the way he cooed happily and played with the wedding ring Han wore around his neck on a chain [he thought it would be more effective to wear the symbol of their union closer to his heart].

Han’s grin brightened more when a happy squeal left his son’s lips.

Leia brought out the side of that opened himself to love that he had repressed from his years as an orphan and smuggler. But Ben, he brought out a softer side of him Leia had never seen before. Something he was no longer afraid to show because it was a sign of weakness. But it made someone who was wired to show him unconditional love, trust him even more.

Just when Leia thought she couldn’t be anymore in love with Han, Ben came along and Leia was delightfully free falling through gravity and she had no desire to stop. Even with the darkness that surrounded her and chased them. She was glad to have them both.

“So,” Han said not daring to keep his eyes off his son even for a minute, “Ya gonna stand there darlin’ or are you gonna join us?” 

Leia made her way to the bed. As she crawled in the spot next to he reached his head up so their lips could meet for a quick kiss. Once she made herself comfortable, she started running her hand through his hair. The fingers of her other hand started tracing patterns over Ben’s arm. Stars she could never get over how soft her son’s skin was,just as much as she remained in awe half of herself was in this beautiful child.

“How are you feeling hotshot?” Leia asked.

Han sighed. While keeping Ben secure in one arm, he wrapped the other around her shoulder. He was troubled. She could tell. She felt that same strife running through her body as well and for the same reason.

“Survived worse,” Han murmured. He took a deep breath through his nose before turning his gaze from their blissfully unaware of the unseen danger that lurked in the distance. “So are we going to talk about the noisy Gungan in the room?” 

Leia knew that by the end of the night they would have a plan of what to do with Ben and how to protect him from the Empire. She wished this day never came even though that through the Force she knew it was inevitable that they would be having to have this discussion no matter how much she tried to use her powers to protect her son. However, she not only had to protect Ben physically but emotionally as well. She was already seeing the signs Ben could be Force sensitive.

He did not have powers, but Ben tended to pick up on emotions very easily. He was joyful when he was around joyful people and fearful when there was danger. She even thought about how Ben threw a fit before Han stepped out on the mission only to be calmed when Leia tried to sing the lullaby Han often sang to him [though she wasn’t as good as Han]. She thought at the time he just was attached to his father and didn’t want him to go. But was it that he sensed the danger?

Even so, this seemed to be a peaceful moment and Ben was blissful. She didn’t want to alarm him when she didn’t have to. 

“I don’t think we should be talking about this in front of Ben,” Leia said. “We still don’t know if he is indeed Force Sensitive yet but even so, you know how Ben perceptive can be. I'd rather wait till he falls asleep.”

And right on queue, suddenly Ben became aware. He stopped playing with the necklace the babe perceived to be a toy. He first looked up at his father for a moment before turning his head to Leia and she could feel the sheer emotional intelligence this child had for a young age. First he was confused. Leia could feel he was questioning what was going on….and then the confusion turned to fear. He didn’t need to say it. Leia could just tell by the look in his eyes:

_Mommy what is happening._

Ben broke into tears. It wasn’t just tears. He was wailing, screaming. He knew something terrifying was happening he just didn’t know what. It wasn’t the first time he screamed. Besides the meltdown before Han left the house, there were times Ben woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Sometimes they were on queue with one of his parents nightmares. Other times they were unexplainable, maybe he picked up a fear or worry from someone in the house. 

Leia was usually the first one to comfort Ben in those moments. She would calm him down by either stroking his forehead and rubbing his back or giving him an extra breast feeding he so often enjoyed, and when her son was finally calm, Han would sing a lullaby until Ben finally drifted to sleep. 

But Han seemed to be in protective mode tonight. He rested Ben against his bare shoulder and rose to his feet. He started walking around the room, bouncing his wailing son in his arms.

“Ben’s only been bottle fed today since we didn't come home from the rebel base till nighttime,” Leia stated. She kept her spot on the bed just in case Han needed a minute to hold Ben with all the tension that was going on. “Should I nurse him? Maybe it will calm him down”

Han nodded agreeing that it would be a good idea. As she got off the bed she could hear Han whisper in Ben’s ear:

“Hey it’s okay buddy I am here, nothing is going to hurt you.” 

Leia was quick to pick up her nursing gear, a special sling Ben would rest in, her undergarments that gave her half the coverage so her breast could be exposed for her son to nurse off of. She scrambled to get herself ready but when she was sure she was prepare to comfort him she walked into the room and sat down into the sonic rocking chair.

Han was rocking Ben back and forth humming a song. Her son was not screaming now but wails were leaving his lips. It didn’t take long for Ben to start nursing the moment Han had placed him in her arms. At least he wasn’t turning away nor was Leia forcing him to nurse to silence him. There was a mutual understanding that Ben needed a distraction.

With the room now somewhat silent, Han knelt in front of her chair. He slowly placed his hands on Leia’s thighs and started rocking the chair back and forth in soft motions. He sometimes liked to do that when Ben was upset. It was his little way of getting the two of them to work together as parents to comfort their son. 

“You know that I really hate admitting I am wrong,” Han quipped. It was typical of him even after all this time they were together to make one if his humorous jabs at the most inopportune moment, Leia couldn’t even keep the grin off her face at that joke. “But you’re right: I should have waited for Ben to go to bed. However since we already started talking about it and it's uhh too late to change the subject I am going to do something else I really hate doing….admit I’m scared.”

To be quite honest the fact that Han opened up more and was willing to admit his fear with Leia, was a sign he had grown as a father. In the past she would have to pry out of him when Han was sad and distressed, but now, he wanted to set a good example for his son by being more open….to show he was human and to prove that a loving relationship is between people who can love and trust each other, above all….had balance.

It was a far cry away from the Han that held everything in because he feared his weakness would make Leia, who was the hero, fall off balance. She was proud of him for that. The truth was, she felt that same way, especially with the galaxy depending on her to save them. With Han being more comfortable opening and showing his flaws, she was comfortable showing that though she had the Force and destined to bring balance to the galaxy, she was human too.

“At least you are not alone,” Leia sighed. Ben was calmer now that he was distracted. She thought there was a risk that the inner peace would be broken if they continued to talk about the subject. But Han was right, now that they were talking about it they might as well stay on subject. Who knows what would happen between now and tomorrow. They could be flying out of Mos Eisley with no problem or the Empire could attack them in the middle of the night. Either way they needed to make sure Ben was safe from the Empire…..

_Her father._

“If we weren’t worried we’d be bad parents,” Han responded in a snarky tone. There was truth to that. “Then again….I had sworn the day Ben was born I would never let him experience what I had to as a child. That he would never live his life living in constant fear, always running from place to place, always looking over his shoulder….I would protect him in the way my parents couldn’t. He isn’t even 3 months old and he already has a bounty on him. I don’t think I have the right to call myself a good parent.”

“Han stop that,” Leia said sternly, “You care deeply about Ben, you would give your life up for him. And he absolutely adores you and trusts you above anything. If anyone is a bad father it’s the monster who claims he is mine.”

No one could be as terrible as Darth Vader. He wanted Leia to join him at his side, not to make it up to the woman he killed but because of power. He knew if he had someone who had his blood running through her veins walking amongst the galaxy, it would cement his power. Admittedly there was times Leia wondered if he did care, but then she remembered all the dark things he did to hurt her. 

If he cared, he would see Leia as his daughter and not his enemy. If he cared he wouldn’t hurt her friends and the man she loved to get a rise out of her. If he cared he wouldn’t have cut off her hand without a hesitation or a thought. And if he cared he certainly not see his innocent grandson who was only a infant as a threat.

“Well thank the stars for that,” Han murmured. He started running his hands up and down Leia’s thighs in gentle circular motions. He took a deep breath through his nose. “So what are we going to do now, how are we going to keep him safe?” 

Leia knew either way, Ben couldn’t stay in this house. At a time, her grandmother Sh’mi lived here within the walls. She had lived a happy life before she was kidnapped and then murdered by the sand people and there was also a time, when her father still had called himself Anakin Skywalker, he stayed behind these walls. If someone were to tell Darth Vader this is was the planet Ben was inhabiting, this would be the first place he would go. 

The question was where was where their son was going to be the safest? Would he be safe with them? The problem with that there were two ways that this could go. If Yoda let them stay on Dagobah, Ben would be safe. Between the fact that Yoda was hidden far within the galaxy to protect himself and the fact that he was using the Force to veil himself from existence there was no way that Vader would find Ben.

What if Yoda turned them away though….they would be running for their lives. Who knew how much longer the war would go on. Weeks? Months? Years? Decades? Did she really want him to spend his childhood running? Not only that, there were more possibilities that put Ben at risk. What if they were all captured at the same time? Or worse? What if Vader saw the Falcon shot out of the sky? Cutting his young life short? 

Maybe it was too dangerous for Ben to be with them right now. Maybe he should be with someone who had good resources to protect him.

Yet Han and Leia knew too well what it was like to grow up without their parents. Ben wouldn’t be on the streets like Han was, he would be under the care of someone who would protect him better than Han and Leia would under the circumstances. Nor would he be kept in the dark about his family like Leia was. But with the fact that Han and Leia deciding to put Ben with someone else, and not raising them themselves. Would he question whether or not they really cared about them? Would he think he abandoned them? Would they fail at what they swore to do? Make him feel loved and never let him feel the pain both of them had felt as children.

It was a hard decision, something they should have talked about earlier in case of an emergency like this. But they avoided it and now they had one night, maybe a couple of hours in case someone in Jabba’s palace had alerted the Empire what had just transpired. But it was a decision she couldn’t come up with alone.

Their marriage for the most part was solid. They made each other better people. They learned how to face tough situations together. But there was still things that needed to be fixed. Ben made their marriage even stronger. They were more open to speaking about their decisions and feelings, more importantly, they were able to come up to a compromise in a calm and diplomatic way.

Leia looked down at Ben for a second. As he continued to suckle at her breast his tiny fingers gripped at her shirt. He was clinging to her. He was scared. She lifted her head to look to Han and sighed deeply.

“To be honest Han I don't know,” She said running her fingers gently over Ben’s forehead, “I feel whatever we do it is not going to be good for Ben. And I want the same thing as you, Han. I want Ben to be happy, safe. I think if Yoda doesn’t turn us away, Ben will be the safest of Dagobah. He had remained dead and away from the Empire’s eyes for all these years, if we brought Ben there, he would be hidden. Vader couldn’t find him.”

Leia thought Han would be open to the idea. For the most part he would be open to anything as long as Ben was safe from harm. But there was a look in his eyes that seemed more more hesitant to the idea. It was why they were having a conversation like this, calm and with no pressure despite the dangers had lurked unseen in the shadows.

“I mean I know it’s safe but I am worried about one thing,” Han sighed deeply. 

“What is it?” Leia asked.

Han reached forward and went to touch Ben’s hand. Leia smiled as the babe on instinct wrapped his tiny little hand wrapped around Han’s finger gripping tight and holding on for dear life. Between the way he held onto her shirt and the way his other hand held onto his father it was their son’s silent way of telling them he was putting all their trust in them no matter what happens now. 

“I hate the possibility of it being there,” Han said with a deep sigh, “but I have to face the fact, that if your bastard of a father has the Force, you have the Force, Ben probably has the Force as well.” Leia swallowed, maybe Han saw the possible signs…..just like she did, “I am just scared that...” He swallowed his large fingers began to run down Ben’s tiny wrist. “I know the reason that Vader and the Emperor want Ben as well as you is because he can make sure their…..evil Force Voodoo cult can remain in power…..what if…..what if Yoda sees Ben as the same thing….but….but for the good side.”

Leia didn’t think about that. She knew, even if it took years to bring balance to the Force, it was also her duty to help Yoda make sure the Jedi were restore to their former glory. They would have to search all across the galaxy to find these people who had hidden their gift. But with the number of Force Sensitive people she could count on her fingers, herself, Mara and Chirrut Imwe, if Yoda knew Ben had her Force Sensitive blood in her veins….

The rule was a youngling started training at around 4 years old. But because of the lack of Jedi left and the sheer power her son may or does have inside him, Yoda could start training Ben as soon as he could walk. Being forced to train for a dangerous war. Above all things…..she didn’t want that.

“I won’t let that happen Han,” Leia stated sternly, she made sure her eyes were directly gazing at her husband’s. “Forcing Ben to be a Jedi so he can help me bring balance to the Force and restore the Jedi to their former Glory will break our promise of making sure he doesn’t have the childhood we had. If Ben wants to be a Jedi when he gets older, no matter what age he decides to do so, it will be his choice. If Yoda doesn’t understand that then we will no longer associate with him.”

There was a look relief that washed over Han’s face. 

“I am glad we are on the same page,” He sighed. Leia could see the smile slightly return to his face. While they tackled one hurdle, they weren’t finished yet, “then again there’s a reason we fit perfectly with each other.” He paused for a moment collecting his next thought. He shifted his eyes away from Leia and onto Ben. “What are we going to do if we are turned away or, if Yoda wants to train him?”

Now it was Leia’s turn to express her concerns. 

“That’s what I am not sure about,” She admitted, “The only place the three of us together would be safe is on Dagobah. But off the planet….it is a double edged sword. If Ben stays with us and something happens, we are too distracted, or the Falcon is caught in an ambush….he could be killed, but if we leave him somewhere and we either for years on end or we get killed before he has a chance to truly know us…..he could….” 

Leia swallowed. She could think about the next set of words, but she couldn’t say them. They were too frightening for her. But with a sympathetic smile on his face and his hand still locked in Ben’s embrace, Han slowly rose to his feet and started stroking Leia’s cheek. She was so glad she had got to this point, where she can admit her fears without judgment. 

The more open she was with Han, the more she knew she wouldn’t make the same mistakes as Vader, bottling up the fears until he exploded and let the Dark Side take control of her heart. 

“Resent us for abandoning him just like our parents did to us,” Han completed her sentence. Leia didn’t need to speak to answer. Her eyes just said it all. “I totally get it darling. Honestly my biggest fear right now, is failing my son…..this precious being I created with the most….awe inspiring, beautiful, strong and amazing being in the universe. But there is a difference….our parents are either dead or in your case a robotic psychopath hell bent on destroying the Galaxy,” Leia didn’t want to laugh knowing how much her association with Vader pained her, but Han’s way of twisting a frightening thing into something humorous never failed to make her smile, “We make sure every day from the time Ben wakes up in the morning to the moment he shuts his eyes, he is absolutely positively loved. We may have to leave him for a while, maybe a month, or maybe it will take a day who knows. Ben may not understand this now, but when he gets older he will….we had to do what we needed to protect him.” Han paused and rested his forehead against hers, his fingers now crawling up and down the side of her neck, “The two of us can afford to protect each other, because we we have the ability to fight back….Ben doesn’t have that….if there is one thing I learned about becoming a dad is……...sometimes you gotta make sacrifices and do things you don’t like to protect your child.”

No truer words were spoken. Truth was, had Han not been kidnapped by Jabba, had she not found out this bounty on her son, a innocent being who couldn’t even speak coherent words yet, she probably would've been in this sonic rocking chair without a care in the world. The war would go on and if she was lucky, the Rebellion would launch a sneak attack on one of the Empire’s star destroyers or bases that Darth Vader would just _happen_ to be on. She wouldn’t need to fulfill her destiny, and all would be solved for her. 

But Leia marched into Jabba’s palace, breaking out of her idyllic life of motherhood on the moisture farm she was raised in so _Ben_ would have a father. She was willing to let herself be captured so _Ben_ wouldn’t spend his whole life being chased. And she was back in this war for _Ben_. He personified the reason that it was time to end this battle once and for all. 

If just for a little while as much as it pained her, if she needed to be away from him to protect Ben then she would. 

“Corellia,” Leia simply said. Han leaned back a little and tilted his head, “if we need to drop Ben somewhere else for a while to protect him….I want it to be on Corellia. I liked it there, it was comfortable….and we might as well get him used to it since we do plan of building our home there once the war is over.”

A home, with the three of them, on Corellia. The home she dreamed in her mind by the beach where they could see the sun rise and fall from their porch. She imagined what life what be there. It would be nothing but peace and happiness, just the two of them. The little images of Han working in the front yard as Ben played in the sand were a mere reminder of what they were fighting for. 

“I’ll call Enfys and Q’ira as a stand by….they will be happy to take him in,” Han said with a smile, “I would definitely feel secure since Enfys is the type to protect anyone to the point that she will kill any intruder who walks through the door.”

“I have no doubts after you told me how Enfys fought,” Leia quipped, “if she had the Force she would great have made a good Jedi. But let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” 

“And if it does….” Han stated, “Ben will know you did this not to abandon him but to save him. Don’t doubt yourself, you are a good mother. The fact you are sitting here worried about Ben and his future, shows how good of a mother you are.”

Leia leaned forward being careful not to squish Ben in her arms and rested her nose against Han’s her hand slowly running through his hair. Stars, with all her doubts and all her fears about Motherhood and trying her hardest not to become her father, she knew that not for a second she wouldn’t be able to do this without Han. It was why the Force had chosen them to be parents. They were a team that would lift each other up when they were down.

“You’re a good father too, Han Skywalker Solo,” Leia responded. “You are helping me come to right decision about Ben.”

Han smiled as their lips touched. He was gentle this time. He knew sometimes when they kissed passionately it would lead to something else. And with the little precious being that was being Held in Leia’s arms and with everything going on around them they knew tonight was not the night. So their kisses tonight were more like soft flutters. 

It was that that moment she felt the pressure she typically felt when Ben fed from her breast abruptly stop. She pulled back from the delightful kisses looked down at her son. He was fast asleep. His head nuzzled against her breast. His hand that was gripping onto his father’s finger was resting gently on the top his father’s hand now.

“Looks like he calmed down,” Han said as he gently tickled Ben’s belly. The babe yawned and shifted just a little. “I think we should get the little wookie into bed.” 

“We should go to sleep too,” Leia responded, “We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

A long day indeed. Tomorrow would determine the next path they were going to embark on. Either the force would be in their favor, or they were on the trail to a series of disastrous events for their son and for the fate of the Galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben why couldn't you stay cute. This is why we cant have nice things. 
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> Han and Leia head to Dagobah to meet with Yoda. However it turns out the old being is dying and a secret about Leia's birth is uncovered. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos and spread the word, it feeds the Author's motivation.


	5. the torch is passed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Leia head to Dagobah to meet with Yoda. However it turns out the old being is dying and a secret about Leia's birth is uncovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a little bit of a delay due to a hectic personal life....not gonna get too much into it. But anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Warning: Character Death, but we saw it coming.

“So you are going to be staying with your family?” Leia asked as she zipped the bag holding Ben’s supplies up. It was going to be his first trip off world. She hoped that Ben could handle flying, but considering he was the son of one of the greatest pilots in the galaxy, he would probably love ship travel. 

“Yes,” Aunt Beru answered, “I have family on the other side of the planet. It is far from civilization but at least there has been barely any Empire activity there so I should be safe. Hopefully I will be able to come back here….will you be able to keep in contact?”

Leia threw the bag over her shoulder and made her way to her aunt. She took her hands in her own squeezing them tight as a thanks for taking care of her when she was on her way to becoming a mother and Ben on the days she was out.

“I’ll try,” Leia said, “But I think it’s dangerous. I don’t want to risk the Empire finding Ben’s location, so please don’t be angry if I don’t contact you for a while.” 

Aunt Beru pulled her into a long hug, just like she did when she left here for the first time. Leia took the comfort just for a moment taking a deep breath and letting go.

“Stay safe little one,” Aunt Beru stated.

With a smile she turned on her heels and made her way out of the kitchen. The further she delayed, the deeper the trouble Ben would be in.

* * *

There was a smile that graced Leia’s lips when she saw the Falcon outside her home. It got even bigger when she stepped into the Falcon for the first time in 3 months. There was no need for Leia to be homesick when she was in the home she grew up in on Tatooine. But for the past 3 years she lived in there, cried in there, woke up there in the morning and went to sleep at night, Ben was conceived in this place…..It was simple, the Millenium Falcon was her home, and she missed it. 

Even if it took Han and Leia years to get the little home on the beach on Corellia like they had planned, as long as they had their room, the kitchen and the tiny little bed they shared, she would feel the same way. There was a warmth as she reacquainted herself with the place she had settled in, feeling comfortable and familiar. Everything was where she left it, except this time there was signs that Ben was now a resident of this majestic ship, like some toys scattered on the floor and a baby booster at the dejark table. 

There was a happy squeal from Ben coming from the cockpit. So she made her way there. Han and his first mate Chewbacca were making the final preparations for their journey. The wookiee was busy flipping a few switches before making his way to his seat. Han was in the captain’s chair with the baby carrier gifted by Rogue One strapped to his front, holding Ben safely inside. Han was pointing at some of the various controls of the ship. 

“See this lever, when we get into space, your Uncle Chewie and I will pull this and we will go into hyperspace,” Han explained, “The sight of it is amazing, you are going to love it, kid. The first time I saw it I couldn’t look away.”

“You know Ben is way too young to fly a ship right?” Leia asked as she took her seat behind Han.

Chewbacca laughed as he put his belt on. It caused a little smile to form on Ben’s lips. 

“It’s never too early to start teaching him the basics of flying,” Han quipped, “So is everything ready to go? Do you need another minute?”

“No I don’t...I don’t know why,” Leia answered slowly running her hand down Han’s arm, “I couldn’t be more happier to be going back. I just wish it didn’t have to be because Ben was in danger.”

“Hey….you are gonna work this out..you always do….just like you fight like hell every time I am in trouble...you are gonna fight like hell to make sure our son is safe. I believe in you,” Han said. Leia sighed happily and rested her hand gently over her husband’s. He always had the best words to keep her grounded. “Ready to go?” Leia nodded. The sooner they could get to Yoda the better. “Alright Chewie lets get her in the air.”

It was exactly as it was as she left Tatooine for the first time. Her ears perked up when she heard the sound of the Falcon engine fired up. She became giddy like a youngling as the distance when from a sea of endless sand to a sea of endless stars. And finally there were stars in her eyes when the stars melted as they went into lightspeed.

She was glad to be back going on another adventure. She just wished it didn’t take her son’s life being in danger for her to return to the life as a hero and Jedi in order for it to happen.

* * *

When Leia walked down the ramp of the Falcon parked outside of her old Jedi master’s home, Yoda was already waiting for her at the bottom. He must have known she was coming because something through the Force alerted him of her arrival. He looked much different from the last time he left him. Despite his old age, his face was vibrant and his eyes were full of life. But this time it was different. He looked older, weathered, his face looked gray rather than it's green, and worse, even with the Cane holding him up, he looked like he was about to fall over.

Something was terribly wrong.

“Master Yoda,” Leia greeted.

“Where is the boy, your son?” Yoda simply asked, “See him I must.”

Leia narrowed her eyes for a moment. She wanted to think it was exactly what Han feared, that Yoda wanted to train Ben so he and Leia could started a new generation of Jedi. But something told her this was for a much different reason than she and Han feared. However she wanted to make sure her feelings were correct before getting her son involved. It was a promise she made to Han.

“Han and I have decided he will not be trained in the ways of the Force unless he chooses to,” Leia answered sternly, “I thought I would make that clear if you would like to meet Ben.”

“Train him I will not,” Yoda said simply, “meet him simply I would like, but know that no plans to train him I have, my home you must meet me….out here no longer I can be.”

Before Leia could answer Yoda turned and walked into his home. The way he walked, the way he held himself together, even the way he talked, not only told Leia Yoda’s intention wasn’t to train Ben to be a Jedi, but he wasn’t going to train Leia either.

* * *

Han was a little doubtful when Leia said that Yoda wanted to see Ben, so they agreed to both go in together. If at any point Han was uncomfortable, they would get Ben back onto the Falcon. Besides, there was something about walking into the home, with her family, her hand clutched into Han’s and Ben wrapped in a blanket in the crook of her arm, that made her feel proud. Ben and Han were the two most important people in her life. Having a family may have not been the Jedi Way, but she wasn’t afraid to show them off.

Leia spotted Yoda immediately. He was sitting in his rocking chair by the fireplace. A blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. He looked much more comfortable than he did moments ago when Leia met him outside. 

“Ahh you brought him,” Yoda said, “Bring him to me you must.”

Han gave Leia a skeptical look before she mouthed for him to “trust her”. Han sighed and looked ahead as Leia walked Ben carefully - so she wouldn’t hit her head - over to the being who once lead the Jedi Order to glory. She placed Ben in Yoda’s arms. She was surprised the moment Yoda took one look at the infant in his arms: there was this softer side to him. There was a gentle smile that graced his lips…..yet another who was charmed by the Young Ben Skywalker Solo. Slowly he hummed and began rocking the chair back and forth. 

Not even Leia could hold back a smile at the sight.

“Years it has been since I have seen younglings,” Yoda mused, “many at the academy there were….hopeful to save the galaxy and protect all that was good…...Look into their eyes I did and I saw the future and proud as I was.” Suddenly he frowned, looking very sad. “No younglings I have seen since your father murdered all the Padawans in the academy.”

Leia frowned, her hand curling into a fist. If she didn’t hate the man who was supposed to be her father enough, she hated him more. But she wasn’t surprised. If the man was so willing to put a bounty on a three month old infant, she was sure he would murder children as well. As if he had the Force like her and sensed her anger, Han crawled, as he was still too big to fit in the small home, behind Leia gently squeezed her shoulders. It comforted her - grounded her even, but there was still some anger she felt for her father boiling inside her. 

“All those deaths, saddened me, made me lose hope even it did,” Yoda continued this time he moved to run a hand through Ben’s hair causing him to coo, “As I look into your son’s eyes, joy again I feel, for that hope and that potential once again I see.” 

“So are you telling us we shouldn’t worry about Ben going to the Dark Side?” Han said behind Leia, “Cause that will be a huge relief for the both of us.”

Actually, if Yoda knew Ben’s future, Leia wouldn’t mind knowing it too.

“Both futures I see Captain Skywalker Solo,” Yoda nodded, “as I do with your wife and all I train. I see his future in the Light Side of the Force and in the Dark Side of the Force, what path he takes I cannot see. Only time will tell if the path your son is guided to is the Light One. But the fact I have one last chance to feel that excitement at the prospect of a young Padwan’s future, glad to have it I do.”

Leia eyes widened. His words his gestures, his sudden amount of kindness around her and especially around Ben. It only meant one thing and that one thing terrified Leia to the bone knowing what this meant for her future. If it hadn’t been for Han’s strong hands holding her down and gently rubbing her shoulders she would have started swaying. 

“Hmm. That face you make. Look I so old to young eyes?” Yoda asked breaking Leia out of her small trance. He must have noticed the shocked look on Leia’s face. She didn’t know how she could even “I do, yes, I do! Sick have I become. Old and weak. When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good you will not. Hmm?”

He started laughing for a moment. She could see a little smile form on Ben’s face at the old being’s laughter. But the laughter slowly turned into coughing. The being made a gesture that as much he wanted to hold the adorable babe in his arms a little longer, he couldn’t. Han whispered he will handle it, the carbonite had caused some breathing problems so as much as he was annoyed at Yoda, he also had some sympathy for him.

Han took Ben from Yoda’s arms and sat down on the floor. It was better Han was holding him. It wouldn’t be good with how intuitive the young boy was. He would absorb her fear like a sponge. 

“Master Yoda,” Leia asked swallowing. She already knew the answer, but she was in too much in denial to accept it, “Are you dying?” 

Yoda slowly lifted himself up from his chair and made his way towards his bed.

“Soon will I rest. Yes, forever sleep. Earned it, I have,” Yoda explained, “if immortal you think I am, wrong you are. Strong am I with the Force... but not that strong! Twilight is upon me and soon night must fall. That is the way of things... the way of the Force.”

Oh, she knew Yoda wasn’t immoral. She knew if someone as strong as Obi Wan Kenobi can fall so could Yoda. But it wasn’t that she was shaken by the fact that Yoda was going to die ,it was more that……

“Master Yoda you can’t die yet,” Leia said, “I need more training. I left abruptly I am sure there is more I need to learn.” 

Leia honestly shouldn’t be kidding herself...as she watched Yoda struggled to tuck himself himself into bed. He was struggling to breathe as each moment passed. If he couldn’t do something as simple as getting himself into bed, how the hell would he be able to train her. His time was over.

“No more training do you require,” Yoda rasped leaning back into the pillows, pulling the the blanket up to his chin. “Already know that which you need, but there is one thing that remains before you become a Jedi, Vader. You must confront Vader. Then, only then, a Jedi will you be. And confront him you will.”

Leia swallowed. She was able to do so much with her powers. She was able to levitate, sense things. She was a skilled fighter. She was able to take down beings three times her size. Those things were just the beginning. She had no doubts once Yoda left to join the Force she would use it to restore the Jedi Order and teached what she learned to others. So the idea of whether or not she had the ability was not her main concern.

It was the darkness that was in her. The darkness she was predisposed to because of her father.

For a moment Leia flashed back to Bespin. She remembered how angry she was the moment he saw Han frozen in Carbonite. She remember how angry she was knowing Darth Vader was her father and the murderer of her mother. That anger almost got her killed and worse turned her to the Dark Side.

Leia’s anger was her fatal flaw. She could clearly see it when she fought Jabba a couple of days ago. She managed to control it then, even if she killed Jabba in anger for hurting Han. But Leia feared it was only a matter of time before she fucking snapped. He could use Han, or worse, Ben to get into her head. 

“But Master Yoda,” Leia pleaded, “I am not ready, there is still much anger in me like my father, Darth Vader, and I fear it’s going to turn me into a monster, just like him. It is the last thing I need to learn how to do before I confront him again.” 

As each moment passed the light seemed to leave Yoda’s eyes. But the moment she said she knew the truth, that the monster that betrayed and murdered the Jedi, was her father, there was a obvious look of not only concern but pain for her plight.

“Told you, did he?” Yoda asked. Leia could only nod. The whole thing was too painful to even mention, “Unexpected this is, and unfortunate…...Unfortunate that you rushed to face him... that incomplete was your training. Not ready for the burden were you.” 

“You pretty much stated the obvious,” Leia sighed.

Weakly Yoda raised his hand as a gesture for Leia to come over. She slowly made her way over the being, The moment she knelt at the side of the bed, he took her hand in his. It was a far cry from the tough Jedi being she had first met when she began to train. He was kinder, and as Leia felt through the Force encouraging.

“Well rage for your father you have,” Yoda said to her “feel it I do, but you have something more dangerous, fear…..fear is another path to the Dark Side. If that fear of becoming your father leads you down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. However young Skywalker Solo, the Dark Side has tempted you before.”

He shifted his head over to Han weakly, Leia’s eyes followed. The former smuggler was watching the scene with narrow and concerned eyes as he bounced Ben on his lap, hoping to distract him from any tension or emotion he may pick up. Oh, and there was so much going on. 

 

“The terrible thing I saw Vader do to that….scruffy husband of yours I saw,” Yoda uttered weakly. 

Han swallowed and tensed. He had healed mostly from the incident with the Carbonite, even making jokes about it but sometimes, if someone even hinted at it he would get upset. Leia knew she needed to stay by the dying Yoda’s side, but she wanted to so badly to comfort her husband. However, as if he was reading his father’s mind, Ben let out a happy squeal and started tugging at the pockets of his father’s vest. Slowly the smile returned to Han’s lips and his eyes brightened as he looked down as they met his son’s. 

Knowing Han had his “little buddy” to help him ride the waves of the flashes of his traumatic memory, Leia briefly smirked before turning her attention back to Yoda.

“When your father...saw your mother dying willing he was to do anything to save her,” Yoda rasped, “even able to go to the darkside. But his downfall it was, and instead, his rage killed her he did…..as I said before, I see alot of your father in you…”

Leia swallowed and looked down in shame. There it was again, the terrible parallel that she was her fucking father. The same realization she had on Bespin and often resented hitting her like waves. A parallel of her life she so often feared. 

“His heart, his charisma, his stubbornness have you do,” The old Jedi Master continued. Almost sensing her shame he squeezed her hand just a little bringing her back down to reality, “but a difference between you and your father you have. When your eyes saw your husband in that carbonite slab, fallen to the dark you could have. You could have went on a rampage, you could have struck down your father…..but you never gave in…you used my advice...the love of your friends, the love of your husband….and you stayed in the light. That, dear Skywalker Solo, takes strength.” 

At the corner of her eye, Leia could see Han’s face that was twisted in fear as he remembered what had happened to him on Bespin, turn to something else….pride. Once again he was thinking over how lucky he was fate brought him to her, that he was hers, that she was the mother of their beautiful child. It helped Yoda’s words about how she faced a terrible thing, sink in, and gave her a little more confidence to go forward. 

“You keep that strength, not only face your father will you but the Emperor as well,” Yoda rasped his grip was weakening on her hand now, “and I trust if you remember the strength and fall to the darkside like your father you will not. You are our last hope...for when I am gone...the last of the Jedi you will be.”

Leia remembered the last time she was told the fate of the galaxy rested in her hands was in Maz’s Cantina. She was terrified, scared knowing she had a burden that rested upon her when she really thought about it, she was just a young woman. The fear the catastrophic consequences of what would happen if she failed and let Vader’s influence trap her in his grip. The failure, the disappointment of all those people who had depended on her. 

But then Bespin happened. She had faced Vader. She had faced the worst thing she had possibly imagine, the fact she was so close to the dark and failing her destiny and turned away from the dark before it consumed her, took away those fears. She was older and wiser and if she could control her anger, she can at least accept her fears as well and be that beacon of hope the Jedi had lost. 

If not, Ben….if he should accept in the future, would continue what she had started and bring the hope she couldn’t. 

“The Force runs strong in your family,” Yoda coughed. He was struggling to breath. In a moment he would take his last breath and become one with the Force. “Pass on what you have learned…”

“I would say I would try not to fail you Master Yoda,” Leia answered, “But you said there was no try, but I will fight with every ounce of my being not to fail you.”

“Good…” Yoda said, “One last thing before I make my way into the Force…..Leia, there is….another….Skywalker.”

Leia looked at him puzzled. Another Skywalker? What did he mean by that? Did he mean? Did he mean Ben? No...there was something about his statement that told her that there was more than meets the eye here. She narrowed her eyes inquisitively to answer what he meant but before Leia could say a word. Yoda made one last deep shuddering breath.

“Master Yoda?” She said. 

The grip on her hand quickly released and dropped to his chest. His eyes were closed. His mouth was gaped open. But he looked like he was at peace. She took a deep breath and turned her head to Han. She would deal with his statement later but for now, she needed to honor him and give him a proper funeral.

“Han...he’s gone,” Leia said facing her deceased deceased Jedi master. “We can’t just leave him here we need to-”

As Obi Wan did years ago on the Death Star when Vader struck him down, Yoda’s body vanished before her eyes. The blanket that was wrapped around his body deflated. A thousand things were running through her head at less than 12 parsec, so many questions. What happens now? Was she truly ready to face Vader? And his final words, they were the most confusing of all. 

Han, trying his best to maneuver in the small room whilst holding Ben in his arms, made his way towards the now empty bed. He looked down at the flat blanket, his mind comprehending what had just happened before looking up over to Leia with wide eyes.

“What the hell?” Han asked, “How did he...just disappear….is this some weird-” When Leia’s eyes met his he immediately softened. He could immediately tell it was one of those moments he needed to put his snide remarks aside. “This is probably in bad taste Benny but Dadda needs to make sure Momma’s okay.” It didn’t seem to matter to Ben as Han settled him down on the bed, he seemed to be distracted by one of the toys Han held in the pockets of his vest. Even so, Leia on instinct started running her hand through Ben’s hair as she laced her fingers’ with her husband’s that were seeking them out with the other. “Are you okay?”

“I am honestly just trying to process this all in,” Leia sighed, “I mean, it was inevitable that the legacy and the fate and the future of Jedi would rest on me but…” 

Han tilted his head.

“I couldn’t hear the whole conversation,” He stated, “but he murmured something before he uh died, what did he say to you?”

Leia wasn’t hesitant to tell Han. What Yoda had told her before he had become one with the Force as he said was a lot to process. But at least she would be able to sift through this new information with Han at her side.

“He said there was another Skywalker besides me,” She answered.

Han’s eyes shifted from concern to something else…..Leia could see his eyes shift over to Ben. She knew what he was fearing. She didn’t even need the force to tell her. 

“He didn’t mean Ben did he?” He murmured, “So we’re going to have to start training him at a young age after all…”

Leia squeezed Han’s hand.

“Don’t worry Yoda didn’t mean him,” She said, with all his trust placed in her, there was a look of relief that had washed over Han’s face. “But for the life of me I cannot seem to figure out who it is. I feel like the answer is here, hidden in plain sigh-”

And then in that moment Leia had an epiphany. 

It was obvious that Han was the closest person to her in the rebellion and during her journey to become a Jedi. He was with her through every single solitary part, from when Obi Wan gave her the lightsaber, to when she first trained on Dagobah. But there was someone else. A young man with charisma and ambition who was cheering her on just as much.

When Han was in trouble and nowhere to be found, he was there calming her down and telling her to keep going. When she needed advice that neither Han nor Mara could answer, he was the first one she went to. He was the first person to comfort her and reassure her everything was going to be okay after Vader and above all….she always said he was like a brother to her just as he said she was like her sister. 

It suddenly all made sense. Why Leia felt that way. Why it was his message inside R2 D2 that had somehow made it's way through the desert and over to her and begin this journey…..

They were family.

“Leia what is it?” Han asked.

“I….I have a brother,” Leia raised an eyebrow.

Han blinked looking confused, intrigued and maybe a bit worried that this possible brother maybe was as evil as Vader.

“Do you know who it is?” Han asked.

“Yeah,” Leia answered, “It’s Luke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we saw that coming didnt we? Still a hell of a reveal.
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> Leia makes sense of the new revelation she had just uncovered. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos and spread the word, it feeds the Author's motivation.


	6. a certain point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia makes sense of the new revelations she had just uncovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of again I know I do this alot but I apologize for the really long delay. I had a couple of tough things happen to me in my RL and I may also be delayed due to more but better personal stuff, but thanks for your patience. This fic series is my magnum opus and I have no plans to abandon it even if people stop liking! 
> 
> Special thanks to my friends Kate and Montse for Betaing when my regularly scheduled Beta was unavailable.

As expected, there was a look of shock that had graced Han’s features. Leia understood. She was beginning to settle into the idea she had a brother herself -- let alone a brother that had been in plain view this whole time. 

“Luke?” Han asked skeptically, “I mean… yeah he was always brotherly to you but that doesn’t always mean he is your… actual brother. I mean you were raised on different planets!”

“I know it sounds ridiculous Han,” Leia answered, “but from the moment I met him every time I was around him I just felt comfortable. Not in the way I feel around you, but as someone would with their family. I always wondered why that was. But when Yoda said there was another Skywalker… it suddenly made sense why I felt that way. It's because we came from the same womb. We’re family.”

She could feel that Han was still trying to make sense of the idea that Luke was her… brother. But eventually with a nod, Leia knew Han had come to the conclusion that he trusted her with his life. Even if the notion that Luke was her brother seemed ridiculous to him, he believed her; he believed her above anyone else. 

Han slipped Leia’s hand into his own now. But his gaze turned… to Ben. Their son, their innocent son oblivious to the cruel galaxy that loomed over them. He was innocently playing with the toy, a stuffed wookie, Han had given him to distract him. Leia took her free hand and started running her hand through his dark locks. The small babe cooed and smiled. 

“Are you going to tell him?” Han asked running his thumb over the upper palm of Leia’s hands. His eyes remained firmly on his son. It must have suddenly become real to Han that they were going to have to leave Ben on Corellia.

“Not yet… I am going to wait until after the war,” Leia sighed deeply. She paused for a moment. Her eyes were now on Ben. She fought off any concern she had on her face. She didn’t want Ben to sense the strife of what was about to happen next, “Luke has so much weight on his shoulders, the last thing he needs is to come to grips that a monster is his father.”

Han squeezed her hand gently in acknowledgement. He knew far too well what Leia had gone through when she had discovered that Vader was her father. It was a silent acknowledgment that the decision to wait to tell Luke that he too shared blood with a monster was a good thing. 

There was a long pause between them after that as Leia’s gaze was transfixed on the same spot as her husband, their son Ben. The precious thing they created together, they were now going to have to leave behind on the one planet they hoped to build a home together one day to protect him. She knew she would do anything to protect him but she didn’t know if she had to strength to be away from him for so long.

“I guess this means we’re going to have to bring our little scoundrel to Corellia now,” Han sighed, his large fingers gently running down Ben’s back in hopes to keep his son calm in this tense conversation. Leia was now doing everything she could to not show any signs of distress knowing Ben could read them off. And even if she wasn’t showing her feelings visibly, Han could sense her pain knowing what they had to do, “Hey… if you are not ready, we can stay here for a day, get ourselves together and then take him… they are not going to find us here..”

She knew they could stay here for as long as they could while the war raged on in the background, oh she wished they could but…. 

“We can’t stay here Han,” Leia sighed, “if I truly love my son, then I must save the galaxy so he could grow up in peace.” 

The small smile that had formed on Han’s lips brightened. Leia could feel his fingers crawling up her arm and begin to stroke her cheek. For a moment she moved her gaze away from her son and met Han’s. She reveled in the familiar feeling of warmth they often conveyed, something she needed in these uncertain times. 

“I’m proud of you, darling… I hope you know that.” Han said gently.

“You tell me that every day, hotshot,” Leia teased leaning her face close.

Han chuckled bridging the gap between them for their lips to touch. Though gentle, he let the kiss linger there, just for a moment before pressing his forehead against hers. 

“And I ain’t gonna stop… besides I think you enjoy it when I shower you with the praise you deserve.” He hummed. He opened his mouth to speak again but at the corner of her eye she saw the stuffed wookie Ben was playing with gently bounce off Han’s head. He turned his head towards his son, “Hey that wasn’t nice, Benny… but if you really wanted to some love too… ”

Ben made a happy squeal as Han leaned forward and started tickling his belly. A small smile formed on Leia’s face as she watched the joyful moment occur between her two boys. She knew soon they would be apart, uncertain what the future would bring them as they fought the unforeseen danger that lurked in the shadows. But for now, the best she could do was spending the little time they had left together, just enjoying the love and fullness Han and Ben brought to her heart.

* * *

As Han and Chewie made the preparations for the Falcon to set the course to Corellia, Leia sat in the bedroom she and Han shared, on their tiny little bed, the same bed where they created their precious son, as Ben nursed from her breast. It was such a sacred time the two of them had shared together, something she always loved from the first time she fed him. As Ben nuzzled his head into Leia’s breast, she gently ran her thumb in small soothing circles.

She sighed deeply. Who knows when she would do this again, when they would share this precious moment she loved so much again.

“Oh sweet Benny,” Leia whispered to him as smoothed his black bangs from his forehead, “I wish I didn’t have to do this, I wish I didn’t have to leave you, but...I am doing to do something big, and I am going to be doing this alone. But I am doing this because I love you and you can grow up without knowing the horrors of war your father and I grew up witnessing with our own eyes.”

“You won’t be alone,” Leia heard a voice say, “Yoda will always be with you.”

As if Ben sensed someone was in the room, he finished his feeding, simply looking up at his mother in curiosity. She pulled up her shirt to cover her breast, as she rose to her feet with her son still settled in her arms. She held her gaze forward, staring her eyes in the apparition of Obi Wan Kenobi, her first mentor, the man her son was named after.

She wasn’t quite sure if she was happy he was here, gazing at his name sake or angry considering what had transpired since the last time she spoke.

“You lied to me about my father,” Leia simply said, “you told me Vader betrayed and murdered him, not that he was actually Darth Vader.”

She could feel her anger rising as she remembered the pain she felt the very moment that the monster told her the truth about who she was, how she saw her father attempt to murder her mother which she was in the womb. How despite the fact he knew Leia was his daughter, tried to take away Han, the man she loved with every fiber in her body.

But the feel of Ben cooing and nuzzling against Leia’s chest, quickly shook off the anger. She calmed her nerves by running her hand through Ben’s dark hair, keeping her eyes firm on Obi Wan. She could see his gaze briefly avert hers and look at the boy that shared his name. Was it guilt? Was it the fact he was staring at the actual manifestation of his legacy? It was something Leia was not sure about. 

But when he looked up back in her eyes there was something else… a sadness.

“Your father was seduced by the dark side of the Force,” Obi Wan explained. “He ceased to be   
Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader.”

Leia swallowed. Anakin Skywalker, there was a time she heard that name and a sense of wonder and curiosity rushed through her body. Her father she was often so curious about, but a subject that was often changed when Leia brought it up to her Aunt and Uncle. It was clear to her now why they said “we’ll tell you another time”. It was to protect her, because now when she heard that name she felt something else….disgust. Absolute disgust that she shared her blood with a monster. 

“When that happened,” Obi Wan continued “the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I have told you was true... from a certain point of view.”

Leia had to turn away. If she kept her eyes on him even for a second at the seemingly callous way he answered her, she probably would have exploded in a fit of rage. She couldn’t do that not in front of her son. 

“A certain point of view,” She repeated. 

“Leia, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view,” Obi Wan answered, “I don't blame you for being angry. I don’t even blame you for being scared. Scared you are going to turn into him, scared that your son would follow the same path as his grandfather. If I was wrong in what I did, it certainly wouldn't have been for the first time. You see, what happened to your father was my fault. Anakin was a good friend.” 

The was a twinge of guilt and sadness in Obi Wan’s voice. She couldn’t quite get the feeling that struck her when she heard it, sympathy, curiosity, but in intrigue she turned and faced the man who was once her “father’s” friend and her one time mentor. 

“When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot,” Obi Wan continued with the story, “But I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought that I could instruct him just as well as Yoda. I was wrong. My pride has had terrible consequences for the galaxy.”

Leia tilted her head trying to get a read on the words. Was Obi Wan telling her that her father was doomed from the start? Was he telling her it was his training that made him evil? Or was it a third possibility, a idea she wanted to avoid considering she put the very idea in the very back of her mind because of what she had seen in her visions, what she had seen her father do to the man Leia loved.

“Are you saying there’s good in him?” She asked.

“No I thought he could be turned back to the good side,” Obi Wan stated sadly “It couldn't be   
done. He is more machine now than man. Twisted and evil.”

Good. If there was no hope for him, then Leia didn’t have to attach herself to him. She couldn’t bear to look at him after what she had seen on Bespin, after what he had done to Han. 

“Well, if that is the case,” Leia said firmly without a sense of hesitation. No attachments, no problem, her father was already dead to her anyway, “then I shouldn’t have a problem killing him.” 

There was a look of concern on Obi Wan’s face as he gazed upon her. 

“No objections then?’ He asked, “Leia, you seem a little too eager to take your father’s life. This is a heavy task brought upon you. I am concerned if you do kill him, it will be for the wrong reasons and you will easily fall to the Dark Side as a Result. Yes, I know he’s done great wrong to you-”

And then there was a flash, a terrible memory she always tried to forget but somehow always creeped back into her mind’s eye: the carbon freezing chamber on Bespin, Han’s desperate attempts to catch air, the sickening orange glow, the heat of steam and the Carbon encased body of her husband falling violently to the ground. And suddenly Ben felt heavy in her arms as she felt rage in the form of hot red heat crawling up her spine and settling her her cheeks.

“GREAT WRONG?” Leia snapped, “HE TRIED TO KILL HAN, THE FATHER OF HIS GRANDSON, THE MAN I LOVE. I HAVE NIGHTMARES FROM IT….AND HAN….GODS HE STILL SUFFERS FROM IT, BAD DREAMS, BREATHING PROBLEMS, HELL HE CAN’T EVEN GO INTO OUR CLOSET ALONE ANYMORE WITHOUT HAVING A PANIC ATTACK….AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM AND FORGIVING WHEN I FIGHT MY FATHER?”

Ben must of sensing her anger, let out a cry, and buried his head against her breast. Almost protectively, she ran her hand through Ben’s hair. She didn’t mean to scare him, Leia just...had so much rage at what her father had done, to her to the man she loved, it left such a heavy black cloud over her head, even if she could control that rage like she did on Bespin. 

It was always going to be a fatal flaw.

“If you can’t control your anger, Leia,” Obi Wan said grimly, “then the emperor has truly won.”

Leia furrowed her brow. Was this a trick? Was this some was some puzzle she needed to solve? Because it wasn’t working it was just making her more annoyed. 

“Well then,” Leia growled, “if you are so concerned why don’t you get Luke. He’s the kinder and forgiving one.”

A small smile formed on Obi Wan’s face.

“So you do know….your instincts serve you well,” He said, “but your brother cannot fulfill your destiny. You were both separated at birth to keep you safe from the Emperor. The Emperor knew, as I did, if Anakin were to have any offspring, they would be a threat to him. It was why I decided to keep you and Luke safely anonymous.”

Leia would have loved to have grown up with a brother, to go on adventures in the deserts of Tatooine, to make Uncle Owen lose his mind at the trouble Leia and Luke would make, but above all, she would have loved a shoulder to cry on when she was angry or sad. But deep in her heart, knowing how dangerous the Empire was, it was the best thing for them. If they were together, it was more of a risk that they would be found, and then killed. 

“When your father turned and your mother died,” Obi Wan continued, “I dropped you off on Tatooine to live with your Aunt and Uncle as they were your only family. Senator Bail Organa and his wife Queen Breha were looking to have a child of their own, so they adopted Luke. He became a prince by virtue of lineage... while it was well known he was adopted, no one knew who his birth parents were. Luke decided to follow his father and become a senator himself. That's not all he became, of course... he became the leader of his cell in the Alliance against the   
corrupt Empire. And because he had diplomatic immunity, he was a vital link for getting information to the Rebel cause. That's what he was doing when his path crossed yours... for he was always told to contact me on Tatooine, if his troubles became desperate. He isn’t trained in the Force, Leia. you must be the one to defeat Vader.”

Who was Leia kidding? Luke may have been the more patient and even forgiving one, sometimes she even believed he was too kind for his own good. He may have been skilled in many other things, flying ships, shooting down stormtrooper and being a leader. But no matter how skilled and how patient of a person Luke was, he wasn’t trained to be a Jedi. The moment he would stand before Vader, he would be killed as instantly as his planet. 

Leia could see with training, maybe Luke could easily learn the ways of the force, maybe a little faster than other Jedi because of how intelligent and learned he was. But even with a high intellect, it could take months, even years to finally perfect the art of the Force. Even on Bespin, Leia wasn’t fully prepared to take on Vader and she almost died for it.

There was no time, not when Ben, one of the bright lights of her galaxy, was in danger. 

Bright lights of her galaxy. That very thought gave her an epiphany.

Leia didn’t take criticism well, she would fold and crumble when someone even merely mentioned her flaws. She would crumble to the point where she would forget everything amazing she had ever done: blow up a Death Star, defeat men twice her size. It would eat from the inside and constantly mock her. It was why Han and her friends had to constantly remind her how strong and how powerful she was. 

Being told she was possibly too angry and vulnerable like her father, was one of those moments. But she immediately remembered what Yoda had said moments ago. She could have lost her mind and fell head first into the dark side when Han was frozen in Carbornite but she didn’t. She was still here, fighting for her friends, fighting for the fate of the galaxy, fighting for her son. And no matter how angry she got, she wouldn’t let the Darkness take her. 

“I have fears, Master Kenobi,” Leia stated firmly, “I never want to have the feeling that I lost the man I love and father of my son again, and I have anger, especially knowing that my own father would put a bounty on my son as if he were a dangerous criminal. But the difference between my father and I is that I am much stronger than he is. I can control my fear and anger and know it’s more worth it to stay in the light. I did it on Bespin, I’ll do it again. If I do strike him down, even if it satisfies my anger, I’ll stay on the path of the Jedi. So many people have faith in me….have faith in me too.” 

Obi Wan looked down at his feet at the moment, possibly collecting his thoughts before raising his head to meet Leia’s gaze. He looked doubtful before but now, he looked calmer.

“You’re right,” Obi Wan said, “the lack of faith the council had in your father was ultimately his downfall. And despite the fact you have a support system the likes the galaxy has never seen…..” Leia couldn’t help but smile at that. “If I were to doubt you now, I would be no better than all of those who doubted your father, so I am going to trust you will succeed as well.” 

The old Jedi paused as he made his way over to Ben, his namesake and gently placed his hand over the child’s head. The babe cooed as he tried to see where the the loving touch had come from, which honestly gave Leia some relief knowing Ben wasn’t that strong in the ways of the Force yet.

“I forgot to say,” Obi Wan quipped, “I am quite honored you gave your son my name, Ben is a strong name for hopefully a future Jedi.”

Leia couldn’t help but smile brighter. 

“Well Han and I are going to let Ben decide whether or not he wants to train in the ways of the Force,” She answered stroking Ben’s cheek, “but I named him after the best.”

With that Obi Wan stepped back and gave Leia one last reassuring smile.

“Make me proud,” He said, “and if you feel close to falling again, remember what you are fighting for.”

And as Obi Wan’s ghost vanished into air, Leia slowly sat down in the sonic rocking chair. She noticed that her limbs felt lighter, the tension in her shoulders had diminished. There was a sense of calm that rushed over her body. For the first time, she was certain about her future and her purpose in this war, something she never thought she would ever feel when her mind so often turned against her. She looked down at Ben who was slowly began to drift off to sleep.

“Above all things,” She whispered, “I am fighting for your uncle, your father, and you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leia is ready to kick some Empire Ass I'll tell you that. 
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> Leia and Han drop Ben off at Han's old friends Q'ira and Enfys Nest in hopes he will remain safe from the Empire's view. Later Han and Leia have a discussion over how she should approach facing her father. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos and spread the word, it feeds the Author's motivation.


	7. a slew of family matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Han drop Ben off at Han's old friends Q'ira and Enfys Nest in hopes he will remain safe from the Empire's view. Later Han and Leia have a discussion over how she should approach facing her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely apologize for my long delay of posting. I was busy for a good reason. I am moving to a completely different area of my state in September and went away twice! So for those who patiently waited for this next chapter thank you so much. I promise you was worth the wait.
> 
> Special Thanks to my Friend Kate for Betaing!
> 
> Warning for Sexual Content

“Han!” Q’ira exclaimed as she opened the door to her giant home on the shore on one of Corellia’s beaches. “If the circumstances weren’t dire I would be so happy to see you.”

It had been a year since Han and Leia had stepped foot on Corellia. They had come here for an impromptu honeymoon. Leia loved it there. It was beautiful filled with life in the trees and crystal clear oceans on the beaches, a far cry from Tatooine. It was why she was hoping that this was where they would start their family. 

She thought Han would be against the idea. He probably wanted to be as far away from his home associated with his rough childhood, just as Leia wanted to be as far away from her home associated with her sheltered one. However, she knew immediately that there was something that changed his mind. 

During their wedding party his old friend from childhood Q’ira, told Han what she had been doing since their quote unquote “Coaxim Mission”. Taking place for her old boss Dryden Voss, she worked as a high ranking member of Crimson Dawn ran by Darth Maul….one of the Emperor’s first apprentices. After Maul’s death by Obi Wan Kenobi, the leadership of Crimson Dawn was left in disarray. There were two factions fighting for leadership, Leia knew this because the Rebellion found themselves caught in quite a few of their scrimatches. Q’ira lead her own group hoping to secure her freedom once and for all, while Malice Tannant ran another. Q’ira managed to seize power when she aligned herself with the leader of the Cloud Riders and current romantic partner Enfys Nest.

Now rich, and free to do what she wanted, Q’ira led Crimson Dawn, with Enfys and her Cloud Riders, to Cornet City. Han said the city was bad growing up, but between the Empire moving their Space Port from Corellia to Lothal and powerful crime bossMadame Proxima dying of old age, it became an abandoned free for all. Needless to say, with Q’ira’s money and power, she began to return to the city to its former glory to the point where even Han was shocked over how different his childhood home was. 

In short terms, having his old friend now living there made the idea of coming home and raising his son there more desirable.

“I wish it was on better circumstances,” Han said cheekily as Q’ira pulled him in for a big bear hug, “But it's always a pleasure to see you old friend.”

“And not to mention we have yet to meet your son in person,” another voice said. It wasn’t hard for Leia’s eyes to spot it’s owner, Enfys Nest. With her fiery red hair and freckles that adorned her sandy colored skin, she was considered one of the galaxies unique beauties and wasn’t hard to spot her in a crowd. She strided her way towards Leia and her little family. “He’s adorable, and I definitely see so much of Han in him. Especially the nose.”

As Enfys’ finger went to touch Ben’s nose the babe giggled. His tiny hand went to tangle in the leader of Cloud Rider’s hair. He was immediately fascinated by the action of it being pulled straight only to have it snap into place. Enfys of course, seemed delighted about how social the young boy was.

“Can ruthlessly chop a man’s head off and yet still has a soft spot for children and babies,” Han chuckled, shaking his head.

“It is a trait I seem to share with my mother,” Enfys responded. 

“Enfys and I have begun discussions about raising younglings of our own,” Q’ira add as she wrapped her arm around her partner, “After we get things settled here and the war ends, of course. Ben is our test run.”

Leia could see a large grin form Han’s face as he watched his dear friend happily kiss the leader of the Cloud Riders on the lips. Han expressed that he hoped one day that Q’ira would experience the love he had with Leia. She could feel the joy rushing through her husband’s body knowing that hope was fulfilled.

Maybe that meant there was light at the end of the tunnel for Leia as well, that she would end this war and she and Han would happily raise their son in peace.

“Speaking of which,” Enfys said, “Are you going to stay with us for dinner or are you leaving right away?”

It was at that moment Leia felt herself pulling Ben closer to her chest, definitely a mother’s instinct. There was something deep inside her that knew what it meant. She knew the longer she stayed here, the harder it would be to leave him. The fact was exasperated the idea of leaving her son behind was so painful her body was ripping apart. She knew in order to move forward she would have to take the initial sting of the wound. 

Han opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it when Leia raised her hand and gently began running it down the side of Han’s arm. A wordless gaze told her that he agreed the sooner they left, the better. 

“We would love to stay,” Leia said, “but we need to meet up with the fleet as soon as we can, so I was thinking we put Ben to bed and get going.” “

“I completely understand,” Q’ira chimed in, “We have a bedroom set up for Ben upstairs, we’ll lead you up there.”

Leia bent down to kiss her son on the forehead. It became real to her she had a few precious moments left with her son left before she left him behind to keep him safe.

* * *

Leia knew she should have been spending the last minutes she had before they left holding her son, but she decided instead that Han would be the one to help her son ease their way into slumber. He didn’t want to admit it, but somehow Leia just knew by the look in his eyes that Han didn’t want to leave Ben behind as well. It was only fair since Leia held Ben from Dagaboh to the little nursery Q’ira and Enfys set up for his stay.

She wasn’t far though. She knelt beside the sonic rocking chair, gently scratching her son’s head as Han rocked the chair back and forth. Ben seemed to sense that by the time he woke up, his parents would be gone and the longer he stayed awake the longer he would delay the inevitable. 

“He seems to be stubborn tonight,” Han sighed stroking Ben’s forehead, “Maybe we should just go?”

Leia shook her head.

“Bad idea,” She said, “I think he somehow knows we are about to leave him for a while. He’ll start crying the moment we step out the door…..and I don’t think we could leave if that was the case.” Han hummed and nodded in agreement. “Is your breathing good tonight? Why don’t you sing him your Lullaby, that always puts him right to sleep.” 

One of the many favorite things that Leia discovered in her marriage to Han, is that he had quite the singing voice. Sometimes she would hear him softly hum as he worked on equipment around the Falcon. Other times he would randomly burst out into song as they danced around to no music in either their kitchen or their tiny little room. There were even times when Leia was in one of her lows and he would quietly sing to her to calm her down. She could get lost in the old Corellian tunes he had learned throughout his lifetime.

But when he was frozen in Carbonite, his breathing was one of the unfortunate damages of the event. He couldn’t sing long and lengthy tunes like he used to sing to Leia without his lungs giving out. But when Leia was pregnant with Ben, Han was determined to find some songs to sing his son, just as his mother used to sing to him to calm him down.

There was one special song, a lullaby, short and sweet but had a close meaning to Han’s heart. It was the song the late Solo Matriarch used to sing every night to lull Han to sleep. And Han, well, he used that special memory of his mother to bond with his son. 

“Alright considering the circumstances I really hope that **_I_** don’t start crying,” the former smuggler quipped as Leia started running her hand through his light brown locks, of course trying to light up the situation. 

Han took a deep breath and softly and slowly, he began to sing the words of the lullaby Ben loved so much: 

_The sun is down_  
_And the moon is high in the sky_

Immediately a yawn left Ben’s lips, and soon it was a fight to keep his eyes open. Leia could see the young babe trying to keep his head u, only to have slowly nuzzle to the crook of his father’s strong arms that rocked him back and forth. 

_So it’s time dear one,_  
_To go ahead and shut your eyes._

Leia slowly peered her head over Han’s shoulder. No matter how tired Ben was getting, he was keeping his gaze on his parents. There was something at that point that told her that it was absolutely certain that Ben knew his parents the two people he loved the most was going to be gone. Something that was going that was going to tear the part of her that was trying to be strong.

Leia knew Ben had great sense, and he could put ideas together with that sense. And with those ideas was he thinking that his parents, the two people he trusted and loved the most, were abandoning him.

With all the love Leia had for Ben, with all the risks she was taking to protect him, the being she created and brought into this world…..the last thing she wanted him to do was doubt her love for him. So she tried the best she could, with only a small smile on her face that she wasn’t abandoning him. That what she and Han were doing was not because they wanted to abandon him, but because they wanted to protect him. 

Because the depth of her love for Ben, one of the two great lights in her galaxy…..was stronger than the darkness that surrounded them.

 _Whether you dream of glory_  
_Or flying amongst the stars…_

The moment Ben’s dark eyes that could barely stay open met his parents, she could feel his doubts slipping away. Whether it was Han’s beautiful words that came out in a beautiful melody from his lips or the two loving gazes that stared at him in adoration, Ben just knew that the two of them loved him unconditionally and no matter where they were, that love would never change.

As Ben made one last yawn before drifting off into slumber, Leia gave a gentle smile and mouthed “I’ll fight my way to be home to you soon.”

_Just know sweet Ben,_  
_I love you no matter where or who you are._

And there was their son, the precious life Leia and Han created together out of love, resting comfortably in the crook in his father’s arm. For the past three months since he came out of her womb she had been at his side feeding him, nursing, lulling him to sleep. She was the first thing he saw in the morning and the last thing he saw at night. She was a huge fixture in his life.

And just like Han, Ben was a huge fixture in hers. The bright light in her galaxy, that she needed to protect with all her heart and soul, from the darkness, from her father. It was going to be odd not having him to care for everyday, something she became so used to. But this, she hoped was the only the only way to keep him safe. 

It was the only thing giving her strength when she and Han put him in the cradle provided by Q’ira and Enfys and walked out of the room.

* * *

Neither Leia or Han said anything as they made their trek on the beaches of Corellia, back to the Falcon. She didn’t know if she could say anything. There was still a whirlwind of emotions she was feeling: fear, sadness and rage. It all again stemmed back to her father. There was a part of her that knew that it was worth it, knowing that by the time she held Ben in her arms again the Empire would be defeated, and the galaxy would be safe for him grow up and thrive in. But still, the thought of being away from her son was too much to bear. 

Leia felt a gentle squeeze to her hand. She lifted her head and gazed into Han’s eyes. He didn’t need to say words, his gaze said it all. Even though he had his, as he often called Leia, “beautiful Jedi Heroine” at his side, with Ben hidden away...there was a part of Han that was missing. The second piece of proof he got everything he thought he would never have was not present to give him that reminder, and it was killing him. 

Leia knowing his pain, ran her thumb over the top of his palm. A small comforting smile formed on her lips, the same such smile he gave her many times before. 

“Hey I get it,” She said softly, “It’s hard for me too.”

Han tried to curl his lips into a grin. Even though the corners of his mouth slightly turned, it wasn’t the charming grin that made Leia weak in the knees. 

“I feel helpless, you know,” Han admitted, “We are doing what’s best for him, I agree. But the fact that Ben is going to wake up in the middle of the night screaming and we ain’t going to be there to dry his tears breaks my heart. You and that kid, I love more than anything. Having you here softens the blow...but doesn’t make the pain any worse.” 

Leia reached up and brushed her fingers against his cheek, the smooth stubble from a fresh shave underneath her fingertips. He fluttered his eyes closed for a moment, reveling and leaning into her caress. It had been a long way from the beginning for the both of them. Han used to believe he had to be stronger one of the two, always believing he had to take care of Leia, now he put that idea aside and was willing to be open about it. She was proud of him for it 

“I understand, Hotshot,” Leia assured him, “I haven’t felt like I have been missing something since...well you came into my life of course.” A wild blush formed on Han’s features. He may have learned to be open with her, but it was still hard for him to take a compliment. “But sometimes, as you said before, sometimes being a parent means you have to do things you don’t like to protect your child…but it only motivates me to quicken my mission, defeat the Emperor, kill my father, and bring balance to the Force.”

Han’s smile abruptly faded, and a feeling rushed through Leia that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Maybe it was confusion, although she thought he would be happy for this war to finally be over so they could raise their son in peace. 

“I don’t think killing your father should be one of your goals, darling,” Han admitted to her. “It’s enough that one day Ben is going to learn his Grandfather was a mass murderer, but to possibly add his own mother had to murder him too not fulfill her destiny, but revenge….”

Leia slowly lowered her hands down from Han’s face. Now she was really confused. She slightly understood the idea of what example it would set for Ben. Now that Han brought it up, she wondered what Ben would think of her. What lesson would it bring, that despite the fact that she was able to hold back the Dark Side as she promised Obi Wan, she still broke the code by letting her anger justify her decision? But Han even suggesting Leia not kill the man he often wished death upon himself was out of character.

“Han,” Leia said, raising one of her eyebrows, “Of all people, you are actually suggesting that I shouldn’t kill my father. After what he did to you, especially after you said you would kill with your bare hands for hurting me…I thought you hated him. Even if I promised you I wouldn’t kill my father out of revenge, what if I had no choice, either to stop him from hurting you or to defend myself.”

“First of all, I am not saying if it came down to it and you had to kill him to save your life so our son wouldn’t have to grow up without his mother: Don’t do it,” Han began, “Second of all, yeah, there is a part of me that hates my kriffing father in law. I hate the fact that he hurt you from the time before you were even born. I hate how he tortured me and gave me nightmares, but…”

There was a long pause between them. The only sound that echoed through the night was the sound of the wind that blew through her hair and against her face, and the sound of the waves of the ocean as it crashed onto the shore. For a moment, she could tell Han was collecting his thoughts. It seemed like hours before Han finally took her hands in his own and ran his fingers over the upper side of her palm. A gesture he so often done, that Leia loved so much. There was a softness in his features as his eyes met hers.

“Having Ben put things into perspective,” Han continued, “As angry as I am, if he hadn’t gone to the Dark Side, I don’t think the two of us would be standing here, despite the chaos that followed us from the beginning, absolutely in love, happy and lifting each other up if we needed it. Yeah I know, Yoda said our destinies were intertwined, but had your father remained faithful to the Order, who knows when that would have been and the situation when it finally happened. I mean, you could have been either a Jedi, and I an Imperial Soldier having this forbidden romance type of thing only meeting when we could, or it could have been you became a senator, I was a smuggler for years and by the time we met, we have lived full lives.” 

Han paused once again this time to squeeze her hands gently.

“Our betrothal to each other,” he sighed, “me, the scruffy, weedy looking smuggler, and you, the incredible woman with a sharp tongue destined to do amazing things, gave me something I never thought I’d have, someone to love and who will love me back even with all my flaws, a family. The point is yeah, your father is an asshole, he will always be an asshole. But in the end he gave me the best person I would ever cross paths with in my travels…..he gave me you.”

Settling with the idea that she did have to set a good example for her son and she had to try her best not to kill the man she had grown to hate, Leia turned her attention to the gravity and love in the words Han spoke to her. He was right, so right. Yoda mentioned that their destinies were intertwined, no matter what the circumstance was. But if her father hadn’t turned to the dark, who knew when that would have been and if they would have this.

The journey that where every hurdle they had faced only brought them closer together and made them fall deeper in love with each other. The beautiful life they had built together in a span of five years. Their son they had created together.

Han said Leia was the best thing that ever happened to him. In a sick way, if her father’s dark deeds, the death of her mother, leaving her just an orphan in the desert hoping for an escape, guaranteed she would have Han the best thing that ever happened to her.

Leia’s eyes met Han’s, and the way they sparkled as they looked at her. Just for a moment she forgot about the war, the danger that lurked in the shadows, her father, and her thoughts turned to how much he reveled in the love he had for her. He loved her from the beginning. He loved her despite her destiny that took him out of his comfort zone. He loved her, even though her father was a monster. He loved her unconditionally and that made her feel whole.

Leia released Han’s hands and she could wrap her arms around him. Her husband’s smile brightened as he followed suit, resting his large hands on her hips. She felt herself lifting on the tips of her toes. There was something in the back of her mind tried to remind her that there was a war still going on out there and now was not the time to fall into her typical love spells where all she wanted to do was make love to him. But then again, with all the stress and all the worry, times like this where they didn’t have to think about that and just enjoy were rare.

Just for one night, before all hell broke loose when Leia fulfilled her destiny to defeat the Empire, she had to just let herself enjoy this moment.

Finally reaching the point on her toes where her tiny height could temporarily somewhat match Han’s, she leaned forward to touch his lips with her own. They were slow and gentle, as if Han was delicate as glass. Even so, Leia could feel her husband’s warm breath against her cheeks, breathing life into her with each flutter of kisses. 

“I love you,” Leia whispered between breaths.

“I know,” Han responded.

Something primal awakened in Leia at that moment. As she deepened the kiss, her hands moved to pull down the zipper of Han’s black vest he so often adorned. Slowly they moved through the opening of his shirt, feeling coarse chest hair, warm skin and his wild heartbeat beneath her fingertips.

“Hmmm.” Han moaned against her lips. “Seems the tables had turned here. Usually I am the one instigating intimate moments such as this and you are the one telling me to behave…or that we cannot be late to meet the rebellion…not that I mind, any moment with you is my favorite.” 

“Luke did make a call time to meet the rebellion in two standard days time, did he not?” Leia chimed. She could feel his smile widen each time she kissed him again...and again. He didn’t speak, but he just nodded tracing the fingers down the curve of her spine causing a tingle to form in her neck. “It would do no harm to stay the night.” 

“Best suggestion you’ve made darling…let me get out a blanket,” Han whispered “Or do you want to be adventurous and just get on with it?” Swiftly and playfully Leia pulled Han’s belt from his pants, causing them to pool around his ankles. He chuckled. “I definitely like when this side of you comes out.”

They broke the kiss, just for a moment as their hands moved wildly to reach for each other’s clothing. Han was gentle, delicately reaching for each item of clothing his fingers could touch and gingerly undressing her. Leia, impatient from her Force-heightened senses, was wild. She clumsily threw off Han’s vest before grabbing his shirt, the sound of fabric ripping filling her ears. 

It seemed like an eternity until both were finally nude. When Han stepped back to gaze at his wife, despite the fact he had seen Leia’s nude form thousands of times before, his legs gave out from under him in wonder and he fell to his knees into the sand. It was another reason Leia loved him, the fact he was still amazed at the sight of her always made her heart race in excitement. 

Leia carefully maneuvered herself into his lap before wrapping her legs around his waist. She could already feel her core clenching in anticipation as she adjusted her body finding the right spot for their bodies to unite as one. She wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her. The moment she felt him hard, warm and ready, slide into her entrance, she moaned as her hands braced against his chest.

Han gently bumped his forehead against hers, a small smile forming on his lips.

“Hey,” Leia whispered to him. 

“Hey yourself,” Han quipped back.

With her husband’s large and calloused hands moving to the small of her back, Leia began to rock slowly against him, using the heat of her own body to work him. There was a reason she loved making love to him in this position. To her, it was close, it was intimate. She could see the look in his eyes as each wave of pleasure moved through her body. She felt safe and warm in the shelter of his arms.

Safe, as if the darkness that had threatened her and family didn’t lurk in the shadows. She knew once the sun rose over the horizon, they would be back to their lives. She would have to fight her father for the safety of the ones she loved while keeping her own rage down. And whether or not she would win was still uncert-

No, now was not the time to think about that. Leia’s gaze met Han’s and she smiled. His beautiful hazel eyes were glazed over in lust. Despite the cold breeze that blew through the night, beads of sweat formed on his face from the shared body heat caused his bangs to be plastered to his forehead. Oh, was she lucky to have this man be hers and share a son and these chance moments with each other.

Leia felt Han’s large hand slip down the center of her body to touch her core. Stars, he always knew the right buttons to push and how to keep her wanting more. 

“What are ya thinking about, _Min Larel_?” Han whispered his lips pressing against her ear ever so gently, as gentle as Leia’s movements as she rocked against his body.

“You,” Leia sighed happily. Her hands moved behind his head and ran them gently through his hair. Her fingertips scratched over the skin of his scalp. “How beautiful you are and how I lucky I am to have you and Ben…..how I am glad we are taking a break from the war to spend the night.”

Han hummed happily, his lips gently moving from her ear, over her chin, and down the side of her neck before finally moving to plant a kiss over and over again on her shoulder. As much as Leia loved this, how gentle Han was her, between the tiny kisses to her neck and the gentle massage on her folds, it was maddening. She was at a high peak but never close to crossing the edge.

“I know you are going to have to restore the Jedi Order once you finish the war,” Han murmured against the skin of her shoulder. “Just promise me we’ll still have nights like this, not just with me, but with Ben too.”

Leia grinned as her free hand reached for Han’s face, her fingers reaching to trace the scar on his chin that she continued to think made him the most handsome. It caused his eyes to shift from lust to wonder. 

“Han...you and Ben are the great lights of my galaxy,” Leia said to him, “I put the both of you above everything. I promise after I face my father.” She paused after she noticed his face shift a bit. He was probably worried that the words he suggested would go on deaf ears. “Hey...you were right, killing my father out of revenge would not set a good example for Ben. If I am going to kill him, it's going to be to defend myself.” There was a look of relief on his face and Leia smiled. “Anyway, once I bring balance to the force, I will find a way to balance both my life as a Jedi and for the both of you.”

“I know you will. As I said before, you can do anything you set your mind to,” Han said to her. “I am close, are you?”

Leia wished this moment would last forever. But she knew between the way Han gingerly touched her clit and stared at her with love, she couldn’t hold it off for another moment. Her body tensed for a moment before every muscle in her body relaxed.

Floating and almost boneless, she slacked against Han’s body. Her head nuzzled into his chest. She didn’t want to move. She just wanted to stay here, feeling safe and warm in the shelter of Han’s strong and loving arms. But she knew eventually, she had to go back to reality. She had a responsibility to save the galaxy, not just for people oppressed by this terrible regime, and for the legacy of the Jedi, but for her son and the people she loved as well. 

Still, she wished she could stay here.

“I don’t want to move from this spot,” Leia lamented.

“Well we don’t have to leave till the morning,” Han said to her, “We can stay here tonight.”

Leia didn’t speak. But the smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around her husband’s shoulders to trace the ridges of his spine told him she liked the sound of that. Sighing deeply, she let her heavy eyes close.

She didn’t know if it was the sound of Han’s heartbeat or the sound of the ocean waves, but it wasn’t long until Leia drifted off to Slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank god a evil kid will not be conceived this time, in fact spoiler alert they just conceived Jaina. Also pay attention to the lullaby its gonna be important later in the story. But enjoy the fluff for now its only going to get angsty and chaotic from here! Stay tunned! 
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> Han and Leia regroup with the Rebellion to lay the groundwork for the next plans. Meanwhile Leia struggles to hide the truth about the fact that she and Luke are twins from her brother. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos and spread the word, it feeds the Author's motivation.


End file.
